


Of Magic and Sand

by SongsofPsyche



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blindness, Cats, F/M, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jenssin is Jasmine, Muteness, Orphans, Snakes, Survivor Guilt, Zianna is Aladdin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: A seductive Serprentress, a half-blind street mouse, and a prince with a broken heart. This is an Aladdin gender bend with a twist!
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> “Stories are not like the real world; they aren't held back by what we know is false or true. What's important is how a story makes you feel inside.”  
> ― Tahir Shah, In Arabian Nights: A Caravan of Moroccan Dreams

It all began on a dark, dark night. With a dark woman....and her dark plan. A horse skidded in the sand, allowing Kassim, a short stout man dressed in a dark tattered blue tunic to jump off. His fat fingers gripped the saddle as he lowered himself to the ground and then dusted the dry blood off of his pants. A tall figure watched him with narrowed eyes. He stared up at her, never before had he seen a woman of such grace a beauty. Of course, he had heard the rumors of such a fair creature who had claimed a spot amongst the viziers in the palace.And now that he was standing before her, Serpentress Savina was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall and lustrous, her long black hair gathered neatly in a single braid down her back. Her red velvet corset embraced her bosom, gold jewelry hung from her nose ears, and naval. Her skirt was black as the night, and littered with thousands of gold coins. The most striking thing about her was the snake tattoo that appeared to be slithering from her breasts, the snake wrapped around her neck and the head settled itself on her shoulder. Her large black eyes were rimmed in charcoal and her lips were the deepest shade of rose. On her shoulder sat a large red parrot with eyes that seemed to glint like jewels in soft starlight. She stroked it's head a few times with her right hand. In her left hand she held a long golden staff shaped like a snake. It had red rubies for eyes and emeralds for scales. The staff itself was probably worth its weight ten times in gold and Kassim felt his fingers itching to get a hold of it. 

"You're late, Kassim." The Serpentress said, her voice sounded like the chorus of a thousand angels singing and yet it was cold and sharp as a dagger.

"Apologies, Serpentress. But I had some trouble obtaining it. Had to slit a fair amount of throats in order to get it, but I have it either way." 

He pulled out of his tunic the treasure that he brought for her; a large golden beetle. The woman held out a slender hand for it when Kassim pulled it back. "But first, my payment?”

The woman just gave him a smile and then the red parrot on her shoulder swooped down, snapping at his hand with its beak and grabbing at the beetle with its talons.

"Excellent work, Kassim. You had more worth than expected." She said, holding her hand out and catching the golden trinket as red parrot landed on her shoulder.”More worth! " The bird repeated, shifting its wings. 

The Serpentress smiled slightly, pulling another golden beetle identical to the one he had just given her from underneath a pocket underneath her bosom. As soon as the beetle halves were reunited, they flashed with a golden light, illuminating the figure's face. Kassim's horse suddenly reared up as the beetle flew into the air.

“Quickly, before we lose it in the dark!" 

Kassim scrambled onto his horse and they followed the beetle out into the cold, dark desert. It was not until his heart stopped beating that Kassim realized that the Serpentress did not mount a horse. In the quiet distance, he watched as the beetles separated into two, and the two halves formed brightly glowing eyes. There was a low grumbling sound the sand began to shift around all around the two golden jewels.

A giant head of some unknown beast suddenly rose from the sand, giving a loud roar as it emerged. Kassim could only stare, the scream that had started in his throat froze and faded away.

_Who disturbs my slumber?_

A haunted, unearthly voice rose from the mouth of the cave

“Behold, The Cave of Wonders." The Serpentress said in a swift whisper. She had not fallen to the ground as Kassim had but remained standing, graceful and poised on the sand dune. She turned to Kassim, and pointed with one long finger at the cave.”

All the riches of the cave will belong to you after you retrieve the lamp for me.”

“The lamp?” Kassim asked for this had not been part of their original deal.

“Yes. Descend the stairs, and on a rocky pedestal in the middle of the cave, you shall find a single golden oil lamp. Bring it to me.”

“But why would you….”

“Remember, only bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure in there is yours!” She repeated, and she gestured for him to approach the mouth of the cave. Kassim felt hesitant, like something wasn’t right. He approached the cave slowly, forcing himself to make a tiny step after tiny step.

He stopped at the mouth of the cave and peered inside. Carefully, very carefully he carefully touched one foot down. When nothing happened, let out a breath he wasn’t aware that he was holding and followed with his other foot. He was able to descend upon the second step when a rumble erupted from the cave and the ground started shaking. Fear flowed through his veins as he tried to return to the starlit dessert but the sand was starting to fall from under his feet. He struggled fiercely against the flowing sand but he no longer had any power. There was a thundering roar and he was dragged under, choking on sand. He caught one last glimpse of the women in red, and of the inky night behind her before his world was driven into blackness. His lungs burned and he felt his body breaking under the pressure of the sand. 

_Bring me the diamond in the rough, the diamond in the rough, the diamond in the rough._

His last remaining thought was that he wanted it all to end soon.

The woman waited in silence for the sand to settle back into the ground. She gently brushed away the few specks that had landed on her dress.

"We must choose wisely next time," She finally said and she quickly bent down to pick up the two shimmering halves of the beetle. She put them in her bosom pocket and began, to walk away from the sand dune. 

"After all, only this...' Diamond in the Rough' may enter the cave....perhaps we just need to search a little more...."

Little did the two know, this Diamond in the Rough was a bit closer than they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Believe, and what was impossible becomes possible what at first was hidden becomes visible.”  
> ― Tahir Shah, In Arabian Nights: A Caravan of Moroccan Dreams

"Stop right there,you little street rat!" 

A young woman, holding a loaf of bread underneath her arms, skidded to a halt on top of a building. She had shortly cropped black hair that was secured out of her face by a faded purple scarf, and a small button nose. the tan-colored cotton dress she wore had been pulled up to form pants, the fabric secured with a frayed red sash. She wore a vest of the same shade of purple as her scarf, the vest was primarily made of pockets where she held her many coins, trinkets, rocks, cat treats, and treasures. Her clothes, while faded and tattered were clean and there wasn’t a single flea on her. The most unusual thing about this girl though was her eyes; one was a starling shade of emerald, and the other one was a milky grey white. She nearly dropped the bread, as she looked behind her to the guards, the lead one pulling his sword from its sheathe. 

"I'll...I'll have your hands for a trophy stand, Ziana!”

"All this just for a loaf of bread?" She asked, looking between the bread and the guards. Before the guards could do a thing, she jumped from the building, landing on several clotheslines. 

“And she sticks the landing! Which is exceptionally brilliant for someone with only one working eye!” She announced, doing a fake bow before gracefully landing on a pile of fallen clothes and wrapped a yellow shawl around her. 

She glanced up, grinning at the guards still on the roof. She heard a few laughs behind her. Some of the local women were watching her, and looking rather amused.

"Good morning, ladies! What's the morning gossip today?” She asked, walking over to them and leaning on one of the barrels.

“Well, word out of the dunes is that another princess is coming today as a suitor for Prince Jenssin.” One of the ladies whispered quietly.

“Another one? That must be the fifth one this month.” Ziana responded, quickly wrapping the shear yellow shawl around her slender body.

“It’s a shame that his mother and father diedSultan Akim was a fine ruler. And now the Grand Sultan isn’t getting any younger,”

“He has to be at least seventy by now, it’s about time he retired and allowed his grandson to rule,”

The Prince’s parents had died twelve years ago, so the prince’s grandfather had taken over the duties as Sultan until the prince came of age and married. 

“I heard that this one was the last of the offers. If he doesn’t accept her, then for the first time in over two hundred years Argubah will be without a Queen….a proper Queen” a woman dressed in dark purple said as she daintily folded her handkerchief.

“He looks too much like a foreigner, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Akim never should have married that woman from the west,” another woman hissed under her breath as she sorted dates into bags.

“You know, I don’t think I have ever seen him. Isn't he allowed out of the palace?” Ziana asked.

“Of course he isn't, he sticks out like a sore thumb!”

“I heard that the Grand Sultan won’t let him outside the palace walls.“Well, I heard that nobody has heard Prince Jenssin speak a word since his to-be wife was killed by thieving marauders six months ago, Poor boy, to lose his parents and then his fiance like that. No wonder he hasn't chosen another bride yet,” another woman chimed in.

"I have a friend who works in the palace, and let me tell you that is not true. The Prince speaks all the time he just doesn’t care about his people. He would rather sit up there all high and mighty than care about the poverty in his own city,” a fourth woman said, shaking out her laundry.

“Well, if I were the prince I would hurry up and chose a princess so we can have coronation day and get a feast!” Ziana finally chimed in, putting her yellow shawl higher over her face to hide from two guards who just happened to be walking by. The women chuckled lightly, sounding like a dozen parrots chattering at once.

"Getting into trouble a bit early today, aren't we, Ziana?" Ziana just gave a small laugh, throwing aside the shawl.

"Trouble? Not yet." Ziana said, grinning slightly. "And besides, you're not in trouble unless you get caught."

"Now I've got you!” 

Ziana whirled around and came head to chest with the ugly head of guards, Razoul. 

"Okay, now I'm in trouble!" 

Before Razoul could do anything else, his turban was pushed over his eyes. A small calico cat was sitting on his head, her claws gripping the fabric tightly she hissed, baring her long yellow fangs. 

_Take that you bastards, don't you dare hurt my Ziana!_

"Thanks, Oki," Ziana said, giving the cat a small salute. Oki gave a high pitched meow in return. Razoul pushed his turban back up, sending Oki onto the ground. 

"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline" Ziana murmured under her breath as she grabbed Oki by the scruff of the neck, and took off at a sprint with the guards in hot pursuit.

She ducked into the marketplace, underneath a stall's counter, and watched as the guards ran past. Unfortunately, one of them turned around the last minute and their eyes met. _Oops._

Ziana took off running again, pushing barrels down behind her as she ran. Oki dug her claws into her next as she flew by.

_Slow down, Ziana! You are going to get us both killed!_

"Riffraff! Street rat!" The guards yelled, as the barrels broke and washed thick goopy molasses all over them. 

Ziana rounded a corner, but then skidded to a stop as she saw four guards walking by with swords pulled out. 

Quickly, Ziana pulled herself up onto another rooftop before they saw her and sighed in relief as she watched the guards run underneath her. She grabbed a dusty looking carpet and jumped off the roof, barely missing a pile of manure.

When she finally did touch down, she threw the carpet aside and set Oki down next to her. She paused, listening for pursuit but all she heard were the calls of the shopkeepers and the chirp of the birds. She was safe from the guards, for now. 

"And now, my fine furry friend," She said, breaking the loaf of bread into two and handing a piece off to Oki. "We eat!" Oki gave several happy meows, taking a bite out of her piece of bread. 

Ziana was about to do the same, in the shadows of the alleywaypair of dirt covered children, digging through a trash can. The boy held up a moldy fish skeleton, squinting at it as if to see if it was still good. Ziana watched them for a moment and then realized that they needed the bread more than she did. She walked over to them, holding out the bread for them with a smile. 

“Here you go, I'm sorry there isn’t more.” She said softly. 

The young boy hesitated slightly, but eventually, he took it with a grateful look.

There was a sound of trumpets, making the two small children jump and scatter further back into the alleyway.Ziana turned around towards the main street and watched as several guards and a beautiful woman on a snow-white horse were marching towards the palace. Ziana craned her neck slightly and marveled at how well dressed this woman was in her expensive silk robes. Her horse was decorated in gold and white feathers, and they sparkled in the morning sunlight.

"Another princess, no doubt.” A voice from the crowd murmured as they watched in fascination as she passed by.

“How long do you think this one will last before the prince rejects her too?" 

Ziana was about to reply, but then Oki, who had been watching from one of the rafters jumped down and darted across the crowd into the street. She reached up playfully to try to snatch one of the feathers hanging down off the white horse. The princess shrieked loudly, causing her horse to rear up.

“It’s a rat! Ew, kill it! Kill it!” she shouted, her beautiful face transformed into a snarl, pointing at Oki.

Ziana moved in a flash. She blocked the guards blow at Oki.

“You better watch where you're swinging that thing. You almost killed my pet c _at_ ,” she said, scooping up Oki in her arms.

The guard bellowed loudly and then smacked Zinia in the face, Get out of my way, abysmal little street filth.” 

The princess riding on the horse pulled out a frilly fan and waved her face a few times.

“He’s not wrong, you know.” She said, and then she kicked her horse and resumed her pathway to the palace. Zinia watched her go, her cheekbone throbbing from where the guard had struck her, all of sudden felt like the loneliest girl in the whole world.

"I am not abysmal." She said in a low voice as the gates slammed shut. Oki started purring and rubbed up against her pants leg, looking rather concerned. 

"Oki, I'm fine. C'mon. Let's just go home..." Oki meowed loudly and then hopped up to perch on her shoulder. She stood up and began walking back to the edge of town using the alleyways.

After all, the guards were still out there looking for a runaway street rat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Real terror is a crippling experience. However hard you wash, it won't come off. It smothers you, as your muscles become frozen with acid and your mind paralyzed by despair.”  
> ― Tahir Shah, In Arabian Nights: A Caravan of Moroccan Dreams

His majesty Saleel al-Salim, Grand Sultan of Arguba but informally known as Sal to his immediate friends and family paced back and forth in front of the garden's door and wished for the thousandth time that his son and daughter in law were still with him. They had passed twelve years ago when a deadly flu had struck Agrubah, leaving behind their orphaned son to be raised by his surly, old grandfather. If his mother were still alive, then maybe she could talk some sense into her son.

Prince Jenssin was almost of age—21—the age in which he was to marry and take the throne. It was time for him to rule, as Sal was nearing seventy years old. He had trained the boy well and strongly believed that Jen would one day become a very strong ruler. Things had been going to plan, Jen had found a bride and they were truly in love with each other but then, on a cold windy night when they were traveling back home their caravan had been attacked by a gang of thieves. Jen had survived but his fiancé had been killed by the men desperate to steal the royal jewels. This had happened almost a year ago, and since then Jen had closed himself off to the world. It seemed that when she had died, some part of Jen had been taken with her. It seemed that everyday Jen was losing himself a little more to his grief and Sal had no idea how to pull his grandson back. And now, they were on the cusp of Jen’s 21st birthday and there was still no princess and no engagement. 

He heard footsteps and he turned around to see the head of the guards, Razoul walking by and tried very hard not to laugh out loud because Razoul appeared to be covered head to toe in thick molasses syrup and dirt. Razoul saw him and attempted to straighten up and bow but his feathered headdress fell in front of his face and he slipped slightly on the molasses that was gathering on the floor.

“Your majesty,” he said, and then managed an awkward bow.

“Should I even ask?” Sal said, raising his eyebrows at the guard’s appearance.

Razoal rolled his eyes, “One of these days I will actually catch that filthy rat!”

“Well, best of luck with that. Go get yourself cleaned up before Alma sees and has your head,”

Alma was the very strict groundskeeper of the palace, and it was thanks to her that everything was always spotless. Unfortunately, she was also the scariest woman Sal had ever met in his entire seventy years of living at the palace. He could still vividly remember the time he had spilled tea in the library and she had lectured him for almost an hour about how liquid and books shouldn’t mix. He had been thirty-three at the time.

Razoal bowed again, and then—on his tiptoes so he would drip any more molasses on the tiles— stalked off to get clean.

Sal turned back around and put his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for yet another conversation with his grandson about another princess that he had dismissed from court. This visiting princess had been their last chance, as there were no other offers from any other kingdoms and it seemed for the first time in history there would be a coronation ceremony with no wedding afterward.  ****

Taking a final deep breath, Sal opened up the door to the courtyard and walked through into the courtyard that was filled with trees, and fountains. The large palm trees provided shade from the sweltering summer sun. He followed the path towards the arboretum and saw Jen, still dressed in the traditional black garments of mourning sitting at the fountain.In the midday heat, the prince had removed his jacket, revealing his black short-sleeved tunic that was embroidered in gold and turquoise. The sun reflected against his tan skin, and astonishingly golden blonde hair that he kept cut short shone brightly. He had inherited his mother’s blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, looking almost out of place in a palace full of onyx colored hair and brown eyes. The sun illuminated a deep red circular scar on his collarbone, and three dark triangles stacked on top of each other on both forearms from where one of the thieves had branded him with a hot iron. They hadn’t fully faded yet,creating yet another pang of guilt in Sal’s chest (if he had summoned the guards faster that night, then maybe things would be different). 

Jen was sitting at a fountain, and immersed in a book.One bare foot bent down and splashed at the water occasionally. Sal was surprised that he wasn’t on the training grounds, practicing his archery or spear work. Since the death of his bride, the prince could be found in only two places: the training grounds or the library. Outside next to the menagerie was a rare spot for him. At least he hadn’t picked up his father’s habit of eating away his feelings, in fact, seeing the prince in the dining hall was a rare sight. Sal could easily see his ribs even through the black fabric of the tunic he was wearing and once again felt a pang of worry. 

Sal stepped onto the smooth marble stone that surrounded the fountain and cleared his throat. Jen started, then lost his balance and fell backward into the fountain. Sal stepped forward—only to help— but was blocked by Rajah, the prince’s pet tiger. Rajah narrowed her eyes and growled softly. She had become very protective of Jen since the accident.

“It’s okay, Rajah. I am fine, let him through.” Jen’s clear voice came from the vicinity of the fountain. Raja gave Sal another glare but then stepped aside.

“Nice day for a swim,” Sal said as he approached Jen in the fountain and sat down on the edge.

“It was unintended” Jen replied as he quickly pulled his drenched book out of the water. Sal offered his hand out to help him up and tried not to react as Jen flinched away from him. That was the other thing about Jen that made his heart clench—after the accident, Jen could barely stand to be touched by anybody. It made the Sultan wonder what else those thieves had taken on that awful night.

“Sorry,” Jen mumbled and then pulled himself up to standing, ignoring Sal’s outreached hand.

“I just heard that Princess Shahidi returned to her ship today, and is sailing home,” Sal said after a moment of silence. 

Jen cast him a brief glance before sitting back down on a dryer portion of the fountain. He crossed his arms over his chest but didn’t say anything.

"Jenssin, I understand that this is hard for you. But you have to marry someone,” Sal said, then reached out and touched his arm lightly. 

"That law states that in order for you to take the throne and become sultan, you must be married..." ****

"By my 21st birthday..." Jenssin finished for him, pulling his arm away, standing up, and walking towards a nearby oriental birdcage filled with white doves. 

"I know, grandfather. And I am trying but it’s—-I just—-.” 

Jen paused, and placed a hand on the cage door, looking in at the beautiful white birds. There were a few beats a silence as he continued to stare at the birds. Sal never knew what to do when Jen did this thing—stopping in the middle of a sentence. In fact, it was a miracle that Jenssin was speaking at all to him. Most days, the prince remained completely silent, only speaking if directly prompted.

“Jen? Jen! Snap out of it” Sal finally said sharply, making Jen jump a little. He looked away from the birds but didn’t meet Sal exactly in the eye. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“What were you saying before?”

“I…I…I am trying but it’s just, if I do marry, then I want it to be for love like I had with….. not because of some stupid law."

"Iknow that finding another princess won’t replace her, but I do think that moving on would be good for you. You haven’t left the palace walls since that night…Im just worr——, I just want you to be happy." Sal said, standing and following him.

Jenssin stayed silent. His brilliant blue eyes stared at the golden lock on the birdcage door but Sal knew that he wasn’t seeing the lock. Whatever he was seeing in his mind’s eye was trapping him there.

“Why don’t you go out tomorrow morning to the marketplace? I hate seeing you coped up like this. Bring me back some of those spices I like so much.” He finally said. 

He raised his hand up to pat him on the shoulder, but then remembered the flinch from before and slowly closed his fist before lowering his hand. He felt an overwhelming sense of defeat pass over him, how could he fix this? How could he make things right when his own grandson wouldn’t even let him touch him? He took a step back.

“It would be good for you, you know. To get out for a bit.” He said, and then he turned around and absolutely did not run away from his grandson. He hated seeing him like this, but he hated himself a little more for not being able to fix it.He made his way to the main palace chamber and sat down in a chair. He stared silently at the model of the palace sitting in the center. He took off his white turban and ran a hand through his graying hair, biting his lip slightly. He had never felt so completely lost before. He hoped that Jen would take up his request and actually go to the market place tomorrow morning, but he didn’t have high hopes. ****

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said to himself, stopping and spinning the little sun that came jerking up over the model. 

“I’ve waited patiently, I’ve tried talking to him, I’ve tried leaving him alone, _nothing_ is working.” 

A shadow suddenly loomed over her, making him before he relaxed at seeing the person fully.

"Oh! Serpentress Savina, you surprised me!" He said. 

The Serpentress just looked down upon him, before giving a short bow. 

"Am I ever so glad to see you! I....very much need your help."

"But of course, your highness." She said. "What is it you wish to know?" Sal rubbed the back of his head, hesitating slightly for a moment. ****

"Well...it's about, Prince Jenssin. 

He's rejected every single princess who has come! Do you have any ideas of what I could possibly do? I am at my wit’s end, Savina.”

“I see,” Savina answered

“And it’s not just the marriage thing, it’s like he doesn’t trust me anymore. Just now, I tried to touch him and he flinched away from me. I feel like I am losing him.” Sal said, and then he put his face in his hands. A few seconds later he felt cool hands touching his.

“Do not lose hope. The Prince shall heal in his own way, in his own time….but perhaps...I could use a bit of...divine intervention to find the answer to your problems?" She suggested, stroking the head of the cobra staff she held in one hand. 

He looked up at her, “You could do that?"

"Of course, all I would require was a...Blue Diamond? Much like that ring you have there."

"My ring?" He repeated, slipping it off and turning it over in his hands. 

“But….it's been in the family for ages!" 

Her smile faltered for a moment, before it returned, although this one was a bit more sly than before as she held up her staff.

"You have no need to worry, your majesty." She said, her voice suddenly growing even more smooth and silky than before. 

"Everything will be fine." 

Sal then found himself staring at the cobra staff's head. Almost instantly, the normally black stone eyes of the staff glowed a bright red. A sudden wave of euphoria passed over him, and he felt both very warm and sleepy. ****

"E....Everything....will be....f....fine...." he whispered.

"The ring?" The Serpentess asked. Sal raised the ring almost absentmindedly, dropping it into Savina's hand. ****

"Thank you, very much your majesty." She said a cool, soothing whisper.

"Now, why don't you get back to your little toys?" She gently kissed his forehead and then walked away from him towards the door. As she walked, a red parrot glided down and landed on her left shoulder. 

He watched her peacefully in his dazed trance and thought how lovely that little bird on her shoulder was. Then he reached down and grabbed another puzzle, feeling lighter than he had in ages. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There can be few situations more fearful than breaking down in darkness on the highway leading to Casablanca. I have rarely felt quite so vulnerable or alone.”  
> ― Tahir Shah, In Arabian Nights: A Caravan of Moroccan Dreams

The next morning, Ziana and Oki had already begun on their favorite morning activity. Stealing juicy green melons from the marketplace for breakfast!

"Another successful snatch," Ziana said, settling down a bit more on the top of the stall while also breaking the melon open on her knee. 

"Good job, Oki!"The two began to eat....although Ziana did notice something. ****

There was a young man, maybe around her age, wearing dark clothes and a cloak the shade of the dark night sky. He had fair skin, and blonde hair, and looked slightly out of place amongst all the other shoppers.It was this cloak that made him stand out from the other shoppers. Ziana had never seen such fine material before, and she suddenly had the urge to go and touch it. She watched him as he noticed a young girl, looking wistfully at the apple stand.

Without hesitation, he picked up one of the apples and handed it to her. 

Ziana knew that shopkeeper and unfortunately for this well dressed young man, that shopkeeper had a very traditional set of rules when it came to shoplifting. She quickly pocketed her remaining breakfast, motioned for Oki to hop on her shoulder, and then leaped down gracefully onto the street. She could already hear the shopkeeper’s rough voice as she quickly crossed the busy street to intervene. ****

"You'd better have the money for that." The shopkeeper said gruffly. 

Ziana watched as the young man backed away slightly as if he suddenly realized his mistake. He seemed to freeze completely, his mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish but no words came out. 

The shopkeeper then grabbed the man’s arm and slammed it down onto the counter. He pulled out a large, black dagger—a dagger that he a threatened Ziana with several times. before and waved it in the face of the man.

“You filthy little thief!" 

The man tried to pull out of his grasp, trying desperately to get away and explain himself at the same time, tearing the sleeve of his tunic in the effort to get away from the angry shopkeeper. ****

"W-Wait! T-The Grand Sultan knows who I am! Please let me go, I can get the money you need!”

“I’ll just go right up to the palace because I am best chums with the Grand Sultan” the owner repeated in a mocking tone.

"This is how we deal with thieves in this marketplace!" He shouted and then raised the dagger. Ziana then decided that it was time to intervene and jumped in front of the man, grabbing the knife before the owner could cut off his hand. ****

"Thank you so much,kind sir! I've been searching all over for him! You found my brother, thank goodness! I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” She said as she pulled the man out of the owner’s grasp and pushed him behind her.

"You know this thief then, _eahirat eumya'_?” The stall owner asked, looking between Ziana and the man with a rather distrusting look.

"Of course I do! He's my....brother!" She lied. She then cast a glance at the man, who was just standing there and staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"See, he's a bit....not all there, well actually he’s just plain crazy. Lost all his coconuts have no idea what to do with him. He's always wandering off like this, the minute turn my back, BAM he's gone. We were just heading to the doctor’s office to gethim checked out.”

"But he said he knew the Sultan!" The owner argued.

"He thinks the cat is the Sultan." She said, and then she pointed to Oki, who had leaped from her shoulder to the ground next to her feet, looking up at them with big amber eyes.

The young man-catching on quickly-suddenly bowed to Oki. While the owner was distracted, Ziana also grabbed an apple from behind her back, holding it out to him as if it had never even taken it in the first place.

"See? No harm is done. Now if you'll just excuse us….”

"C'mon, brother! Time to get to the doctor!”

The man stood up quickly and gave a vacant smile.

“Hello Doctor, how are you?” The man asked, bowing towards thin air.

"Not that doctor, darling. Come this way” She said, offering her his arm. 

"Oki! C'mon, we need to go!”

“Three, two one….”Ziana murmured underneath her breath

"WAIT A MOMENT, YOU LITTLE THIEF! GUARDS! THEIF!” 

“We have to run now.” 

Ziana broke out into a run while leading the man down an alley. Oki ran after them, meowing wildly.

Ziana ended up leading the young man back towards her home, taking the higher route this time so they would avoid any possible guards. Oki had caught up with them, still carrying the apple tightly in her jaw with a look of triumph.

"Do you normally rescue people from shop keepers so gracefully?" The man asked as they continued to climb higher and higher up an abandoned building. 

"Or am I just lucky?" 

"Let's just call it luck. Believe it not, this is my good eye.” She said, pausing slightly for dramatic effect and pointing to her milky blind eye. 

"It's rough out here in the market place. You need to be more careful. You can't just go around handing apples to begging children!”

"I never thought it was this rough...." The man admitted. 

“I was hoping things would change after the Prince has been crowned Sultan after his coronation day, but the word of the street is that he hasn’t even found a bride yet. I mean, he did have one for a while but they never were married because she died and he has rejected every single princess who has come his way so I don’t know what’s going on over there in the palace.” Zania said as she led the way, repeating back to him the rumors she had heard

“What’s your name, anyway?” She asked, stopping and turning around to look at the man. 

She was taken aback at how suddenly pale he looked, and his eyes seemed oddly glassy.

“Are you alright?” she asked, she reached out to touch his shoulder but he jerked away from her. He took a couple of deep breathes and then gave her a forced smile.

“Rajah.”

“What?”

My name is Rajah.”

“Isn't that a girl's name?”

“What? Sorry, Raj. You may call me Raj.”

“Nice to meet you, Raj. I am Ziana.” She said. They heard raised voices coming from the street.

“We better keep going.” She said, and then she led him carefully to the top of an old building—-the building that she called home.

It was a small, circular room with homemade shelves sticking out here and there. The ground was padded with a mix match of old rugs. Her bed was covered by a dark red canopy in the far left corner. On the west side of the room was a small raised ledge with stone steps leading up to a small window.The entire room was decorated with candles, small knick-knacks, glass jars, and paper lanterns. The sun shone through grey thread curtains and bounced off the colored glass jars.

“This place, it’s beautiful ….you really live here?" He asked, motioning to the paper lanterns that were hanging from the ceiling. 

“This is my home," Ziana said. It had always been a secure sanctuary for her but never had she thought it was beautiful. She quickly climbed up the small stairs and pushed aside the grey curtains to show her favorite view.

"Maybe it isn't much, but it's still got one heck of a view...." Raj took one look at it, his gaze traveling right to the palace, just before his face fell and turned away from it.

“The palace?”

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it. Especially in this lighting.”

"Yeah, wonderful.” He said, with obvious bitterness in his tone. 

He turned away from the view of the palace, and back into the room. The shopkeeper had torn the sleeve right off of Raj’s tunic, revealing a tan muscled arm. For the first time since they met, Ziana noticed the dark red scars forearms. She recognized those scars, and what they meant from experience as she had matching scars on her left arm. Hers were faded though, and she had them covered with a tattoo of Actas, the Goddess of protection. The tattoo and the scars were covered by an orient leather bracelet that she wore on top of her sleeve. 

This scar was a mark that the Thieves of OlnemKarp branded with a hot iron upon their victims, a living mark that proved that they had been stolen from. Three branded triangles stacked on top of each other on the forearm—like the ones on Raj’s forearms—meant something more valuable than gold had been stolen. Usually, these marks were seen on young women, a symbol that their virtue had been taken from them. She had never seen it on a male victim before though. He seemed to notice her stare, for her then covered this right hand over his left forearm, covering the majority of the scars up. 

“So, You're new to the marketplace?" She asked after several beats of silence

"Is it really that obvious? I don’t get out much anymore. I mean, when I was younger I was in the marketplace all the time and then well…..then I grew up.” 

Ziana tilted her head, taking one of the apples on the table.

“I know the feeling. Growing up too fast, suddenly feeling like the whole weight of the world is on your shoulders.” She said, sitting next to Raj. 

She noticed that as soon as she sat down close to him, he stood up and moved away, walking over and closely examining a shelf. He crossed his arms over his chest, and she saw his fingers lightly trace across one of the scars on his arm before balling his hand into a fist.

“Well it wasn’t just that I was out..my father wanted me to go out for a bit to clear my head. He says I have too much on my mind. I don’t get out …..” He said, uncrossing his arms, and examining a tiny statue of a cat that Ziana had carved with soapstone. His fingertips brushed the ears, and then lighted on the nose.

“You don’t get out much?” Ziana prompted because it seemed as if he had stopped mid-sentence. He flinched slightly, tipping the cat over.

Ziana was quick though, and she darted across the room and caught the cat before it hit the floor. And then he did it again, the same movement that he had done before, he flinched away from her again. He walked backward and sat down on one of the small steps leading up to the window.

“You’re fast.” He said, and then he gave her a half-smile and she felt her heart melt just a little. He was actually very handsome when he smiled. 

She walked over to where he was sitting, pulled up a small stool, and sat down next to him. The cat was still in her hand. There were a few beats of silence.

"My grand…..my father is forcing me to get married.” He finally said.

“And that’s why he sent you out to think….because you don’t agree with him?” Ziana guessed, looking at him. He looked up at her.

“It’s not that I don’t agree…” he paused again and ran his finger over the scars again on his arm.

“You don’t agree.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” He shook his head.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry.”

“It’s not that I don’t agree, I don’t mind the idea of being married. I’m just not ready. And he doesn’t understand…..” He paused, and he looked up past her eyes seeing something that only he could see. There was a beat of silence, and then another one.

"He doesn’t understand?” Zania prompted again quietly.

Raj nodded his head, “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” He said quietly. 

“Why do you think you feel that way?” She asked quietly.

“I was engaged earlier this year, but the wedding never happened…..”

"She died.” He said in a thin whisper after a few more beats of silence.

He folded his hands together, and Ziana felt the urge to put something in them so they wouldn’t be empty anymore.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. Losing someone you love is terrible,” she said. He looked up at her, and she saw that his eyes were glassy.

“My parents passed away when I was four years old. I don’t remember too much about them.”

His eyes flashed up at her.

“I’m sorry, here I am talking about getting married, something as elementary as—.” 

“I wish I could do something.” Ziana said, interrupting him,“No one should force you into doing something, that you are not ready for. Isn't that right, Oki?" 

The cat was watching from the rafters, her fur slightly on end as she watched them from high above. She just gave a short series of meows and hisses.

_Stop trying to be his therapist and send him on his way before that shopkeeper has every guard in the area looking for us!_

Raj laughed and looked up at Oki.

"What'd she say?" He asked, giving Ziana a questioning look. Ziana bit her lip for a moment, trying to think of a more polite response to interpret for him.

"She....agrees with me." She lied, a bit hesitantly. 

"And that she really, really wishes she could do something too." Raj just looked at her, clearly amused by this, and for the second time since she met him she saw that crooked smile.

"Oh...really?" Well...you can tell Oki that she's rather sweet." He said.

Before Ziana could even reply, there were suddenly loud footsteps from the stairway, along with what sounded like Razoul barking orders at his guards. 

Immediately Raj stood up, his eyes suddenly full of fear.

“Who’s there?” He asked.

“I think it’s the guards from the palace!”

“They’re after me?”

“How did they find me?”

“They're after you?”

Ziana then rushed to the huge window, narrowing her eyes as she looked down at it.

"Come on, we gotta go. We have to jump!” She said quickly pointing to the window. 

Raj looked horrified at this suggestion, he shook his head and backed away from her.

"Listen, do you trust me?!" She held out her hand, hoping that the guards would take their time getting coming up.

There it was, there was that flinch again. He looked up at her and their eyes met. Zania lowered her hand and then motioned with her head to the window.

“You gotta trust me” Raj reached out cautiously, but another crash from the incoming guard caused him to flinch _again_ and then she grabbed his wrist and jumped, pulling herself and Raj out the window. They went flying right through a hole in the roof below, landing in a huge pile of sand. There must have been guards of the ground though because she heard more yelling, and then the clink of manacles. Rough hands grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back and securing them with rough, heavy manacles.

"We got you now, little street mouse!" The guard hissed in her ear.

"Finally catching the infamous Ziana, never thought this day would actually come!" Razoul said, grabbing onto Ziana's chin and forcing her to look up. 

"And would ya look at this too! A little street rat with her!" 

Another guard shouted. Zania looked up saw that they had also caught Raj. Instead of struggling though, he seemed to be frozen with fear as the guards chained his hands together with manacles in front of him. His eyes were wide and even with his arms held, Zania could see that he was shaking. 

"Two thieves for the dungeon. Today must be my lucky day!”

“Let him go, please he had nothing to do with what happened today. He’s not a thief.” Zania said, struggling against the hands that held her down.Zania looked over at Raj and their eyes met, then he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He straightened his shoulders and jerked his arms forcefully away from the guards holding him. He took two steps away and turned to them, revealing a small jeweled elephant pendant from under his shirt—the pendant of the Prince.

“Unhand her, by the order of Prince Jenssin!” 

“It’s the Prince!”

“He finally went outside the palace?”

“We apologize, we did not recognize you, your majesty.”

The guards bowed onto their knees. The two holding her arms forced Ziana onto her knees as well. Ziana was absolutely dumbfounded. Raj was actually the Prince?! And then she felt a pang of guilt as she remembered her earlier jab at the Prince and why he never went through with the wedding. They had never gone through with the wedding because his bride had died. Why didn’t she just kept her mouth shut? She was so stupid! 

"Take these things off of me at once. And hers too, she is to accompany me as my guest up to the palace.”

There was a jingle of chains, and the manacles were removed from his wrists. Prince Jenssin straightened and crossed his hands over his chest. The pendant shined in the dim light of the alley.

“The Prince can come and go as he pleases. Unhand her.” He commanded. 

"Your Highness, our most humble apologies!" Razoul quickly said, even taking his turban off as a sign of respect. 

"But, our orders do not come from the Sultan. They come from the Serpentress Savina, so you'll have to take it up with her." The Prince just clenched his fists, even more angry than before.

"Oh, believe me, I will." He said in a low gravely voice. 

The guards holding Zania’s arms pulled her up to standing and turned her around, away from the Prince. They grabbed her arms and started marching her forward. Zania turned her head around and cast a last glance at Prince Jennsin. He was standing perfectly still, his arms still crossed over his chest. She hoped that he would be true to his word because she was heading for a death sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

“What on earth were you thinking? I have reports from Razoul saying that you were caught in the market place by yourself without a royal escort and shoplifting! And then he nearly arrested you with that little thief down in the dungeons. I don't know what has gotten into you.” the Grand Sultan stated angrily, pacing back and forth in front of his grandson. He had been in such a light mood earlier, after talking to Savina about…..about something, but then Razoal had broken his happy little bubble by telling him that Jenssin had almost been arrested! He felt grumpy and irritable like he had just woken up from a night of drinking wine.

Jenssin was leaning against the table of his study room, arms crossed over his chest, eyes staring at the ground. he hadn't said a word since Sal had entered, and Sal was trying not to lose his temper.

“I am happy that you took my suggestion to get outside but I wish you could have used a little more common sense. These are dangerous times, Jenssin and you need to be smarter. Or do you not remember what happened last time you galavanted across town without proper protection?” he said giving a gesture at the prince's collarbone where he knew the circular scar was from where the thieves had branded him.

The prince’s face paled slightly, and then in one swift motion, he moved from the desk towards the door.

“Don't walk away from me when I am yelling at you!” he shouted before he could stop himself, his anger finally boiling over. He regretted it immediately as he saw Jen flinch away from him. he stopped a few feet away from the door and turned around.

“It wasn’t like that, I didn't mean for——.” he started

"Didn't mean what? To steal?” Sal interrupted before Jen could finish. Jen flinched again but stayed where he was.

“I was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a misunderstanding with the shopkeeper and Ziana—-,” he paused and then winced, his right hand went up and grabbed his left forearm, and Sal could see that he was starting to shake again. He appeared to freeze for several moments.

“Jen,” Sal said, and then when he didn't respond he said his name louder.

Jen flinched again and then opened his eyes.

“Why do you do that with me? Am I that difficult to talk to?” Sal asked, the anger in his chest burning bright.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why—-,”

“You’re an adult now. It’s time to grow up and stop living in the past. I know you’ve been through a lot, but I have too and I am completely fine. I have been patient with you, and I have given you time to mourn but now you need to step up.”

There was a strained silence.

A knock a the door made them both jump.

“Enter," Sal said

The Serprentres Savina walked in, the small coins on her skirt jingled softly as she paused, taking in the scene. On one hand, she held a silver tray with a teapot, teacups, and biscuits. In her other hand, she held her golden snake staff.

“I heard raised voices, and I came to offer my assistance,” she said after a few beats of silence. Sal gave a quiet sigh of relief, Savina almost had this magic about her, the way she could calm a room with just a lift of her staff. he already felt more relaxed just looking at it. Savina looked between Sal and Jen, and the gave a small smile.

“Let’s sit down, drink some tea and we can figure this all out,” she said, motioning towards the other door that led to the small seating area that Jen had in his palace rooms.

“Okay.”

The seating area consisted of a small table decorated with gold and a few medium-sized purple crystals, a silk-covered grey couch with fur blankets spread across it, and several large navy armchairs surrounding it. Savina sat down on one end of the couch, while Sal sat down on the other. Jen hesitated for a moment but then sunk into one of the matching armchairs. 

“What's this all about then? Savina asked in a silky voice.

There was an awkward silence.

“Does this have anything to do with what happened today at the marketplace?” Savina prompted.

“Well yes. I mean, there was some trouble with shoplifting…" Sal started.

" Ahh, I see. I sent the guards to capture the thief known as Ziana. I caught her earlier this morning in my study trying to steal your blue diamond. She was able to escape out of the palace before I couldn't notify the guards. I apologize —.”

“She stole my blue diamond ring?”

“Yes. But don’t worry, she has been dealt with properly.”

“Properly?”

“The punishment for stealing from the royal palace is death, and I can assure you that her sentence has already been carried out.”

Sal stared at Savina, usually, he consulted with her before carrying out a sentence on a prisoner. this was the first time that she hadn’t.

“I am aware that in normal circumstances the death penalty requires your consultation but I assumed that you were busy with other matters. So I took the liberty of signing the document for you.” She said, and as she spoke she turned her staff towards him and he was immediately reassured that she had done the right thing.

“I…..yes…thank you, Savina,” Sal said, suddenly feeling a great amount of warmth towards her.

“As for your other concerns, if you continue dwelling on what happened, then you’ll never move on from it.”

“You are correct, as always Savina,” Sal said, nodding his head and once again feeling like she was the best advisor in the whole world. He turned to Jen, who was still sitting in the armchair, arms crossed over his chest and staring at his knees.

“I’ve made up my mind. The next princess who arrives will be your bride.”

Jen sat up straighter in his chair, “Grandfather, I don't know if I am ready—.”

“It's been months since Jasmine died, it is time to stop feeling so upset about it and to move on,” Sal said, reassured by the warm feeling in his chest that _that_ was exactly the right thing to say to his grandson.

Jenssin’s eyes flashed, and then he stood up from his chair so quickly it fell over and crashed to the ground.

“I can’t believe you.” He hissed angrily and then he left the room, not quite slamming the door on his way out.

Savina sipped her tea and smiled, “I think that went quite well.”

Sal smiled and then grabbed a biscuit.

“Yes, quite well indeed.”


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe it.....I can't believe I was such an idiot....."Zania thought to herself as she once again failed to free herself from the chains locking her to the wall. The guards had been particularly tough this time, not only binding her hands but also her feet as well with thick, heavy chairs. They had also gagged her with a heavy, metal gag that cut into her cheeks. Her neck ached from the weight of the device. She had tried screaming for help and hadn’t been able to make anything other than a low hum. So she was stuck here, alone with her thoughts and the impending morning sunrise where she would surely be executed. Two hours ago the guards had come in, unlocked her, and had allowed her to bath and use the bathroom. She was starting to doubt that they would come in again anytime soon though. Her mind went back to the Prince, how he had called her home beautiful, how he had admired her carved cat, and that smile. That handsome, sexy crooked smile that made her stomach flutter. Her mind fluttered from the scars on his arms to the rumors she heard in the market, to the look in his eyes when he had told her his fiancé to be had died, to the way he seemed to stumble through his sentences barely hanging on to the present as his memories consumed him. She wanted to save him, she wanted to be the one that made him smile again. And now, it seemed like it was too late. The morning was creeping nearer and nearer and so her time was running out.

_Meow_

Oki’s head poked in from one of the high barred windows, a key dangling from her mouth.

Oki quickly saw her, and then made her way down the prison wall. The keys making jingling clinks as she jumped from pillar to pillar. Oki approached her, and then put the key in Ziana’s bound hands. It took some maneuvering, but Ziana always fancied herself as somewhat of an escape artist and it wasn't too long before she was completely free. She removed the gag from her mouth and threw it across the room.

“There, that’s much better”

Oki meowed loudly.

“Shhhh, come on. Let’s get out of here.”

She walked quietly towards the prison door, and then stopped short.

“Hey, we are in the palace, right?”

_Meow_

“Why don't we pay our prince a visit, he sure has some explaining to do.”

_Meow meow._

“I don’t care if you think it's a bad idea. I'm going to go see him. You can come if you want.”

She quickly and almost too easily made her way through the darkened palace, hiding in the shadows from the guards and servants. It wasn’t too hard to find out where the Prince’s rooms were, all she had to do was follow the servants dressed in crimson to the door. 

Prince Jenssin opened the door. He was wearing dark grey linen pajamas and a lighter grey long-sleeved tunic.

“Hi.” She said

His eyes widened, “You! You're alive?”

“Uh, I think so. Yeah. I'm alive.”

“How did you get here?”

“I escaped from the dungeon, and then I thought I would break into the palace to come to see you. So you’re Prince Jennsin?” She said as she looked around his room. It was decorated in a simple, yet elegant motif of dark blues and grey. There was an impressive amount of bookshelves, and books stacked everywhere. 

“Yes, I am. You probably shouldn't stay long. What if someone sees you?”

“I'll be careful don't worry.”

“The guards…..watch out!”

Ziana had been looking around the room, and she didn’t see Raja sleeping on the floor to her left.

“Oh, sorry.”

She stepped aside, and then pointed to her eye, “Sometimes I forget I can’t see out of one side of my face.”

“How'd that happen anyway?”

“I was born with it, at least I think I was. That’s the story my mother would tell me.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It’s alright, it’s part of me now.”

She knelt down and examined Raja. The giant cat opened her eyes and stared up at Ziana.

“And who is this pretty lady?” she asked

“That’s Rajah.”

She smiled, “So this is Rajah.”

Rajah sniffed her outstretched hand and then gave her a lazy lick before putting her head back down. Ziana rose back to standing and straightened out the stripped nightgown that the guards had given her to wear. When she looked up, she saw that Jenssin was smiling at her. He was very handsome when he smiled, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just that Raja doesn’t usually warm up to newcomers so fast.”

“I like cats if that helps. Oki is standing guard or else I introduce her. I think they would be friends.” She said, she continued to look around the room, admiring his collection of books, knickknacks, and maps.

“Would you like to sit down?” he asked politely, pointing to a sitting area with aarge couch and serval armchairs surrounding a wooden table rimmed in gold.

“Sure, thank you.”

They both sat down on opposite sides of the couch. 

“Thank you for saving me today. I don’t know what I would have done if that shop keeper had actually cut my hand completely off.Usually, I don’t just go around shoplifting stuff,” he said. He took one of the throw pillows and from the couch and fiddled with the tassels.

“You were just trying to help out that little kid, and besides it was only one apple,” Ziana answered.

“And I'm sorry that the palace guards arrested you," he added.

“It’s alright. It wasn’t the first time, and it probably won't be the last time either,”

"You didn't happen to steal a blue diamond from the palace this morning, did you?" he asked after a few beats of silence.

She raised her eyebrows at him, but then shook her head. "I'm not that kind of thief. I'm more of a gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat kind of girl,"

"So you never--,"

"Nah, can't eat a diamond,"

He laughed a little, "That's true.  I’ll make sure they leave you alone from now on.” 

“You would do that?”

“Sure, it's the least I can do.”

They smiled at each other, and Ziana felt her heart melt a little more as she admired his smile.

“Where you looking for something in particular at the market? Maybe I can help you find it?” she asked him.

He shook his head, “ Nothing really. My grandfather asked me to go, thought it might help me clear my head a bit. Or maybe he was hoping I would bump into a princess in disguise and then this whole marriage thing could end.”

“This has been hard on you, hasn’t it? Trying to find someone else to marry?”

He nodded again, “He doesn’t understand that I am just not ready. I need more time.”

“And having princess after princess come parading up to the palace isn’t helping much?”

He shook his head.

There was a pause, and then Ziana saw that his hands were starting to shake. He noticed her glance and then balled his hands into fists. It appeared that talking about his future was upsetting to him, especially talking about marriage. Her eyes lighted on a lute leaning against the wall.

“Do you play?” She asked him, pointing to the instrument.

He smiled, “Yes…I mean…I did before…I haven't in a while,”

"May I?" she asked

"Sure"

She then stood up, walked over to the lute, and picked it up. She strummed it softly then played a few notes. 

“ _The man in the moon was drinking deep, and the cat began to wail_ ,” She sang in a high, clear voice.

“ _A dish and a spoon on the table danced, the cow in the garden made pranced and the little dog chased his tail,_ ” She finished the verse, she looked up at him and smiled.

“My mother would sing that song while to finished rinsing the dishes," she added almost as an afterthought.

“Mine too, before she became ill. She would always…..” he started but then paused, and then he shifted slightly in his seat, causing the thin linen of his tunic to shift slightly, revealing a dark red large circular scar underneath his left collarbone. It looked like a branding scar. He must have noticed her gaze, for he quickly covered it up with his hand. She recognized the scar as it was another brand sign of the Thieves of OlnemKarp; a branded circle on the collarbone or face meant that a life had been stolen. 

She averted her eyes, deciding that she would let him take the lead. If he wanted to talk about it, then she would listen but if he didn't she would honor his choice. it was his story to tell, and she didn't want to push him until he was ready.

She propped the lute up against the sofa and then watched him as he quietly traced the scar with him fingertips for a moment before adjusting his tunic to hid the scar, and then crossed his arms over his chest as he did she saw a tumble in his hand. His gaze seemed far away for a few moments and then he blinked and smiled slightly at her.

“Sorry,” he whispered softly.

“It’s alright, you don't have anything to be sorry about.” She answered.

“What was I saying, before?” He asked after a few beats.

“You were saying about your mother and the dishes.”

“Right. Right. When we did the dishes together she would always sing that song, and try to make as many soap bubbles as she could.” 

“That's a beautiful memory of her,” she said softly.

“Thanks. Even though it’s been a long time since she passed, I miss her. I wish she was still here. Maybe she could help me solve this marriage thing with my grandfather. She is…was very wise.”

Ziana was only nine years old when the Queen passed away but she did have a few memories of her. The Sultan and his queen would host the Spring Festival in the marketplace and she remembered the Queen smiling and waving at her subject. 

“She was wise, One of my favorite memories of her was when she would hand out flowers to everyone during the spring festival. She always made sure she had enough for all the children running around.” She said

He smiled, and then uncrossed his arms. He picked up a small purple crystal off the sitting table and fiddled with it. His eyes were unusually bright in the soft candlelight.

“You remind me of her, you made that little girls day when you handed her the apple. I saw her grinning as she ran off with it. Your hearts are in the right place.” She said.

He smiled, but Ziana saw that his hands were starting to shake again.

“Are you alright?” She asked gently.

He closed his hand over the crystal and then squeezed his hand together.He shook his head slightly and then reach up and touch the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

Ziana interpreted this as a definite, _no I am not alright._

_“_ I am here for you if you would like to talk about it.” She said in the same soft, gentle voice.

He lowered his hand and then traced the outline of the fabric of his tunic with his fingers lightly on his left forearm. The fabric was light and sheer enough for Zinia to see the faint outlines of the triangle-shaped scars on his skin.

“You don’t have to if you’re not ready to though, I can talk for a little bit about something else if that will help” she added after a few more beats of silence.

He finally looked up at her and then nodded his head. He gave her a very faint smile, “Sure.”

“Alright. I can talk about how Oki and I met?”

He smiled at the mention of the calico, and she took that as a yes.

“It was about five years ago. I was sleeping in my bed one morning and I heard a _meow._ At first, I thought I was dreaming, so I didn't get up but then I heard it again, _meow meow._ I opened up the drapes and there, sitting right on my kitchen table was the tiniest kitten I have ever seen. She could have probably fit easily in my hand. And in her mouth was the melon I had sto—-acquired—from the day before. She was trying to pick it up, and carry it out but it was so big it kept rolling her over. I figured I could share the fruit with her just that one time so I got up and she hissed at me. But her teeth were so tiny, and her mouth so small she didn't make any noise. It was the most non-threatening hiss I have ever heard. She continued to do that little hiss as I cut and washed the melon. She ate almost the entire thing and then fell asleep in my fruit bowl. She’s been with me ever since.”

As she spoke, he watched her intently hanging on to every word like it was a lifeline. When she finished, he seemed more present and a little more relaxed before. Whatever memory he had been caught up in, it had seemed to have passed. 

“She seems like a good friend. I’m glad she found you.” He said, laughing quietly. 

They stayed on the couch together and talked well into the night. It was only at the first glance of dawn that Zinia realized she had spent almost the entire night with him. Even though she felt comfortable with him, she knew she had to go home.

“When will I see you again?” He asked when she told him that she should go before the palace staff wake up and notice her.

“I’ll come back tonight, I’ll tell you more stories about Oki,” she told him, and then she quickly and gently leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He blushed pink, but then smiled, “I’ll see you tonight."

She smiled as she watched the door close. He wanted to see her again! She twirled around and then hit something solid and hard. She looked up and saw the Razoul.

“Ah, not again.”

He smiled, then hit her hard on the head with his sword and her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When Ziana finally woke up, she found herself in a small wicker basket. Her hands and feet were bound tight with scratchy rope. She heard the sound of hooves on sand. Where was she going? There was a long drawn out _mmmeeeeeoooowwwwwww_ and then she felt tiny claws on her next.

“Oki, is that you?”

_Meeeoooooowwwwwwwwww._

Then she felt the rumble of Oki’s purr against her face. At least wherever they were going, they were going together.They traveled for a long time together, Zinia lost track of the hours as she listened to the rustling of sand and hooves from outside. When the lid of the basket was finally taken off, Zinia was surprised to see that it was evening. They had been traveling almost all day. She was pulled roughly out of the basket and landed on sand still hot from the sun’s gaze. She looked up at her captors and was surprised to see that there was only one; a tiny frail old woman with long white hair running down in a braid down her back. Her ropes were black and travel-worn. Her wrinkly sunburned face gave her a toothy smile when Ziana glared at her. Then she pulled out a long black dagger, Zinia tried to flinch away, but it was hard with her hands tied behind her back. The woman grabbed her arm roughly and cut the ropes from her wrists and ankles.

"Look around you, girl. Sand and death are all there is. You would be dead in less than a day if you try to run.” The woman warned in a low gravelly voice.

“Who are you?” Ziana asked

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you are the diamond in the rough.”

“What?” She asked, but the old woman ignored her. She turned around and saw that they were standing in front of a giant sand dune. The woman pulled two golden pieces out of her robes. Put together, the two golden pieces formed a scarab beetle

The beetle soared around the dune, breaking into two different pieces before falling into the sand. A tiger head emerged from the sand, eyes glowing brightly where the beetle pieces fell. The woman grabbed Ziana and pushed her forwards, as the cave formed fully.

_WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?_

Ziana looked at the woman, who gestured with her hand to walk forward.

“Say your name, girl.” she hissed under her breath.

"Um...It is...I, Ziana!" Ziana said, hoping she sounded braver then she felt.

_PROCEED, BUT REMEMBER. TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP._ A larger opening appeared and Zinia saw that stairs were forming, leading a path into the cave.

"You will go into the Cave of Wonders and retrieve the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine. Understand?” The woman said.

Ziana hesitated.

“Your other option is death.” the woman added, raising the black dagger.

"Go on!" The woman urged. "Just remember, bring me just the lamp and I shall give you your reward!" Ziana just glanced to Oki, shrugging before stepping inside the giant cat's mouth and descending.

At the very bottom of a long, winding staircase, there was a huge, cavernous room brimming with golden treasure. Oki peered out, gave an excited meow upon seeing the mountains of loot.

“Remember what the….whatever that was said, we can’t touch anything except for the lamp,” she reminded her little friend. Oki jumped down from her shoulder onto the ground, staring at the piles of golden coins.

There was a low swishing noise and Ziana just had enough time to duck before something flew over her. Oki hissed and hopped up onto her shoulder again. The thing—whatever it was—swooshed around a pillar and then barreled right towards Ziana. It hit her with an incredible amount of force and the three of them went tumbling down the passageway. When they finally stopped, Oki immediately jumped to her feet hissing and spitting wildly but Ziana paused because it looked like they were just hit with a giant oriental carpet.

She watched it as it flopped around on the ground, much like a fish out of water, and then curled itself up into a tight roll. Ziana took a step closer and it twitched away from her.

"It's just a…a....flying carpet" Ziana knelt down to examine it. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked it, feeling a little silly for talking to a carpet, but then it responded by bending it’s top half down like it was nodding.

“I bet you have been here for a long time with no one to play with?” She asked

The carpet shook back and forth.

"Do you know your way around here?" The carpet nodded, suddenly seeming more animated than before. 

"Great! Do you know where to find this lamp then?”

The carpet nodded again and suddenly swooped up in excitement. It flew around in circles a couple of times before going down a pathway that curved off to the left. It made a forward motion with its long golden tassels.

“The lamp is this way?” Ziana confirmed, the carpet twirled around again in response.

“I guess that is a yes," Before the two knew it, the carpet had slid underneath their feet, before soaring up and flying the whole length of the room.

Ziana and Oki continued to follow the carpet out the doorway into a large, water-filled cavern. In the middle of the huge lake, there was an earthen pillar holding up a golden lamp. T

"So, that's it?" Ziana asked, pointing up to the huge rocky pillar. The carpet nodded, pointing one tassel in the same direction. 

"You two stay here then. I'll be right back.!"

"This is....seriously it?" Ziana said to herself, reaching the top of the pillar. 

"This is what we came here for? A tiny, unimportant--"

_INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! NOW, YOU SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY, EVER AGAIN!_

“Oki!” Ziana hissed, her little furry friend could never keep her sticky paws off of anything! She should have been watching her!

The carpet swopped up, and Ziana could see that Oki was already riding on it. They then flew as fast as the carpet could take them to the cave entrance as the entire cave melted into lava. As they approached the entrance though, a large boulder knocked Ziana off of the carpet and she flew into the stairs. She heard Oki meowing from somewhere down before and scrambled to get her earrings right as the entire cave crumbled.

The old woman held a hand out. Ziana tried to reach a hand to grab it but then the woman puller her hand back.

"First give me the lamp, and then I will pull you up! Give me the lamp first!!” The woman yelled. Ziana handed it up to her as she clung for dear life on the crumbling stairs. 

The woman grabbed it, cackling as she held it up. "Finally.....FINALLY! It's mine, all mine!"

“Hey! That’s so great you have your lamp but could you please help me?”

The old woman just grinned widely, grabbing her wrist roughly and pulling her up. 

"What the-- What are you doing?!"

"Why, I'm giving you your reward, my dear!" The old woman yelled, pulling a long, glittering dagger from underneath her rags. 

"Your.... _eternal reward_!" Ziana looked away, preparing for the sting of the dagger. But it never came. 

Oki had recovered from her tumble back up. And, upon seeing her friend in danger, had crawled onto the old woman and bit the arm holding Ziana's wrist down hard. The woman let out a yell, dropping the young woman and her dagger. Hissing at Oki, she threw the cat back down into the cave. Ziana had one last glimpse at the sky before she plummeted down into darkness. She hit a rock hard and winced as she felt her ribs crack, and then she hit something surprisingly soft. The carpet had caught her and was lowering her slowly to the ground. The cave was dark and incredibly cold for a cave that had just spewed lava everywhere. Ziana shivered and pulled her thin dress up over her knees. 

"Ugh....my head's pounding...." She said, rubbing her head gingerly. "What...happened?" She looked up, only to see the dark, sandy roof of the cavern.

“It serves me right for trusting that little old lady.” She grumbled

“I wondered what she wanted with that old oil lamp anyway?”

Oki then meowed loudly, and then with a large amount of effort pulled the lamp out from under a rock with her claws.

"You stole it back?" Ziana asked 

"Oki, you sneaky little thief you! I wonder why she would want a rusty old piece of junk like this. I--Wait a minute, hang on...you see that? It looks like there's something written on here...but I can't make it out. It's too dusty...."

Instantly, the lamp began to heat up and tremble in her hands. Blue smoke shot out of the opening,and it hissed. The smoke curled and suddenly formed the figure of a very, very giant woman. with the blue skin and long black hair tied pulled up in a knot at the top of her head. 

"Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the back!" Hold on a minute, just gotta shake this one out for a minute!" 

The being gave an almighty shake, "Boy, does it feel good to be out of there! Took ten thousand years, but it finally happened!”

Ziana was speechless, what the fuck just happened? The women..being…ghost…person looked at her and smiled.…“What's your name, girlfriend?"

“Er….Zi…Zi…..Ziana?" Ziana said hesitantly.

“Ziziziana? Wow, that is a mouthful. Could I give you a nickname? How about Zi for short?

"I must've hit my head during the cave in," Ziana muttered to herself

"What, too big for you?" The woman asked. 

"Or maybe it's me? You are a heck of a lot smaller than my last master...."

"Wait a minute, back up a bit there?" Ziana said, holding up a hand to pause the strange being. "Did you just say...master? You look like you should be _my_ master" 

“Well, yeah. I'm a genie. In a lamp. You know…..mystical being that grant wishes…..?”

"A...A genie? You're an actual genie?" Ziana asked

"Man, if I had a dollar for every time someone said that during a genie appearance." She said. "But if you heard about me through stories, then you know the rules right? Only three wishes!" 

"....Now I know I'm dreaming. Genies?" Ziana said, shaking her head. 

The Genie just gave a laugh and then BAM they weren’t in the cave anymore. They were out in the open sky, in an Oasis. Zianna stared at the palm trees in amazement.

“Could you uh, give me a warning next time before you do that? Did you just….”

“Burst us outta the cave of wonders? Yes, ma'am. I have spent too much time there already. What did you want me to do, sing a song?” the genie responded, and then she flashed Ziana a wide grin.

“So what do you wish of me?”

"Well....I'm not sure...." Ziana said, tapping her chin while trying to think. There was a bit of silence before Ziana suddenly got an idea. She turned to the Genie, giving her a questioning look.

What would you wish for?"

"What would...I wish for?" The Genie repeated, nearly dropping the object out of surprise. "Huh...well....nobody's really ever asked me about that before. Most just make their wishes, then go on their way. No time for small talk after all." She snuck a glance at Ziana, seeing she was looking at her expectantly. "Right....what I would wish for..."

"I want freedom. I would just wanna be free from....well, being this servant of the lamp." S

"And...what if I help you get your freedom?" Ziana suggested. "I could....uh...I could wish for you to be free!" The Genie just looked at her, before busting out laughing.

"Yeah, if I had a dollar for every time that's happened." She said, hollowly. 

"I promise. I'll use the first two wishes for....whatever. Then I'll use my last wish to set you free!" Ziana said, a bit more firmly than before. "How's that for you?" The Genie thought for a minute, before holding out a hand with a grin.

"Alright, it's a deal then, Zi." She said, as Ziana took her hand as well and the two shook on it. When the two parted, the Genie cracked her knuckles and looked completely ready for....well something. "Alright, so let's get this wish-making business! So what'll it be? Got anything you've really really wanted? Any hidden hopes or dreams?”

“Well…..” Ziana thought for a moment, and Prince Jenssin popped into her head.

“There’s this guy….”

“Uh, oh…Ive seen that look before. Who is he?”

“He’s absolutely amazing. We were up all night talking the other night. Well, let me back up a bit. I saved him from getting his hand chopped off in the marketplace, and then got arrested. I escaped the dungeon and _then_ we spent all night talking.”

“I have so many questions about what you just said.”

“Oh, and he is the Prince of Agrubah.”

“Ahhh, a prince. Of course, he has to be a prince.”

“He’s been through a lot, you see he was going to be married and then his fiancé died. So right now he's not really up for the whole marriage thing and anyway, the law says he has to marry a princess....what a minute, Genie, can you make me a princess?”

“There’s a lot of grey area in the statement “make me a princess” I could be like _bam,”_ Genie snapped her fingers and a beautiful golden hair princess wearing a pink dress appeared out of thin air.

“You could be snuggled up with her for the rest of your life if you're not careful.”

The pink princess smiled and then giggled while twirling in her dress.

“No…noooooo.”

“Okay”

Genie snapped her fingers again and the princess disappeared.

“Okay, so if you turn me into a real true life princess, then I can meet him and…I don’t know….keep being friends until he is ready to get married. And then I’ll get to have a long twirly dress…and could you make my hair longer?”

“Or you could change the law so it doesn’t have to be a princess?” Genie added as a second thought.

“Aww, but that’s not as fun. I want a twirly dress, Genie.” Ziana said, and then she twirled in her grey dress.

“Okay, so I can turn you into a princess, but you do have a game plan right?” Genie asked

“Oh yeah, we had a wonderful connection I’m sure he will fall for me just as easily if I am a princess.”

“Alright, is that an official wish?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Go ahead and say the magic words, love.”

“Genie, I wish for you to turn me into a princess.”

“You got it!”

“First of all. I didn’t want to say anything because you were like, my new master and I didn’t want to be rude but damn girl you are a mess.What is up with that dress, did you like escape from prison or something?”

“Errr, yeah.”

“You escaped from prison? To go to a cave to get a lamp?”

“Well no…..I escaped and then broke into the palace so I could talk with the prince, and _then_ I was kidnapped from the palace. But originally yes, I did escape from prison.”

“Damn. Do you have any other secrets I should know about? Icy powers or being able to transform into a mermaid?”

“Nope! I'm just an ordinary girl…besides my eye. I can’t see out of it very well.” She said, pointing to her milky eye.

“Well, I can fix that right up for you. Stand back, girlfriend. We are going to make you a star!” 

BAM

There was a flash, Ziana looked down at her clothes, her grey dress was gone and it had been replaced by the most ridiculous looking grown she had ever seen.

“Uhh, this is nice.”

“No no no it's all wrong. The color clashes with your skin tone, the dress it way to fluffy and aw man that hair. Hold on, hold on I got it.

BAM

“Well, that’s a little better I guess…. But it’s not really you if you know what I mean. Hmmm, let’s see…..”

BAM

“Okay, lavender is definitely your color. I like this one. What do you think?” Genie asked, there was a small _pop_ and a mirror appeared. Ziana stared at the being in the mirror.

“Genie, this is perfect. I love it!”

“Work it, Zi! This looks fantastic, but just remember if you can’t love yourself, how in the hell are you going to love anybody else?” Genie said, and then she smiled.

“You got it! Let’s go!”

And with a magical swoosh they were on their way to the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the palace, the Grand Sultan sat in his tea room eating a biscuit and trying not to think about his last interaction with his grandson. Had he really yelled at him and told him to get over himself? that was so unlike him, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. What had come over him? Generally, he and Jen did get along, and Sal felt like Jen-despite all of his stubbornness-- was headed in the right direction of healing. Sal had been grief-stricken when Jasmine had died too, he had loved her like he would have loved his own daughter. Now, he wished he had told Jen this more out loud. Jen had more distant than usual, and had declined Sal’s offer to have tea with him. Sal felt a shiver go through his as waves of memories of that night flashed through his mind’s eye.

Jen and his fiancé had been traveling outside the kingdom on a diplomatic visit across the sea. The visit had been a success, and they were in their caravan coming home. It was late at night, the moon shining so bright in the sky they didn't need to light the torches. The attack happened right before the guards could open the gates to the palace. The thieves of OlnemKarp had been hiding in the shadows of the closed marketplace in front of the palace. They had been within yards of the palace guards and had not been discovered until it was too late. By the time Sal had gotten there to help it was too late. the thieves had already murdered Jasmine. And Jen…Jen had suffered a fate worse than death. They had branded his skin with hot red irons and then tossed him aside, eager to claim the jewels that were hidden in the caravan. Sal had grabbed his sword, and with the help of his guards had killed every single one of those thieves. But was too late for Jasmine, and too late for Jen. The damage had already been done.After that night, Jen wouldn’t speak for days on end—except for the nightmares where he screamed and screamed. Sal had heard the rumors going around the palace that the prince had gone insane from grief. But he wasn’t insane…Sal could see that he was still fighting, that he hadn’t given up so easily and that’s why Sal knew that Jen would make a good Sultan. Jen was strong, stronger than anybody else that he knew. He just needed more time to heal. Sal still remembered the first time Jen had ventured out of his room after that night. It had been three weeks of doors slammed in his face and silence, and then Jen appeared right in the very courtyard he was sitting in. Sal had been overlooking some old maps and updating them with new ink. Jen had sat by his side for almost the entire morning, silently helping him fix the maps and that’s when Sal knew that Jen was fighting to stay present, to continue on with his life, even after the worst had happened to him. He wasn’t going to give up and Sal loved his grandson for being so strong, in fact—-.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, but before he could answer Savina rushed in with a scroll in her hand. 

"Sire, I've found a solution to the problem with the Prince.”

He saw her snake staff and immediately let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Savina always seemed to make everything better.

“Praise you, Savina. Please, tell me what is it?” He asked.

Savina sat down in the chair next to him and helped herself to a cup of tea. Once she had stirred in the cream and sugar, she put her cup down and opened the scroll.

'If the prince has not chosen a bride by the appointed time, then the Sultan shall choose one for him'!"

The Sultan nodded, “Yes, yes. I know that part of the scrolls.how can I choose someone for him, when he still mourns Jasmine?”

"Oh, there's more," Savina said, unrolling the scroll further. "'If a suitable princess can't be found, a prince must then be wed to—' Hmmm, interesting..."

"What?" Sal waited in anticipation. "Who?"

"'A female royal vizier'," Savina looked up. "Why, that would be...me."

"But...I thought the law says that only a princess can marry a prince," Sal responded, confused.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord."

Savina then raised her staff. It glowed faintly with magical energy, and Sal felt all of his anxieties ease away, and suddenly her suggestion didn't seem so bad. Jen would be happy with her, and all he wanted was for Jen to be happy.

"You will order the prince to marry me,” her voice said, soft and silky in the evening air

Sal closed his eyes, "I will order the prince too-"

Just then, there was a sound of trumpets and drums from the outside, breaking the spell she held over him. Whatever it was, it was very loud and it sounded like it was coming from the front of the palace. he stood up and walked out to his balcony where he could see the front of the palace doors and beyond. A huge band was marching down the main street. A menagerie of 75 golden camels, over 53 purple peacocks, and other countless exotic animals. All magically led by an elephant, ridden by the most flamboyant Princess the Sultan had ever seen. To him, she was absolutely beautiful, with long flowing red hair crested with an intricate golden crown. Right then, he knew that she was the one Jenssin was going to pick. How could he not?

The drums from her entourage made the entire palace vibrate and he felt a thrill of excitement in his chest. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door, followed by a cascade of trumpets, cheering, and drums beating.

“We must let them in! Tell the guards to open up the gates!” He cried, clapping his hands and then without waiting for Savina to follow his walked as fast as his little feet could carry him to the front of the palace. Razoal and the other guards were waiting at the door for his command. The gates opened and there was a flood of people and activity. There were dancers dressed brightly in pink and green, peacocks, and other exotic birds flying everywhere. And then, there she was, sliding down from her carrier. She was even more stunning up close. This girl….no...women was dressed in the finest silks he had ever seen. her head was bedazzled with gold and jewels. She gracefully walked up to him and bowed down.

“Grand Sultan Saleel al-Salim. I have traveled far from the Kingdom of Zibabia to come to ask for Prince Jenssin's hand in marriage. My named is Princess ZiZi. Princess ZiZi of Zibabia.” she said in a clear, high voice. Sal felt his heart leap with glee, now Jen didn’t have to marry Savina!

“Welcome, welcome my dear princess to my kingdom! Thank you for coming all this way to visit my kingdom. Isn’t she lovely, Savina? Oh goodness, this is so exciting. What a wonderful proposal.” Sal said, not being able to control his excitement.!” He said, and with a wide smile he waved the entourage in.

He turned to Savina, who had a strange look on her face.

“Come, let’s go to the throne room. I am so happy everything is working out. We can have the papers signed by dinner time and then we will start planning the wedding!.”

“Are you notforgetting someone?” Savina asked him, pulling him aside. His heart sank for a moment.

Jen. 

He had completely forgotten about Jen, who had to say yes before anything became official.

“Right. Jen. Let’s get Jen and then go to the throne room. Razoal! Kindly lead the Princess Zizi into the throne room. The Prince and I will be there shortly.

Razoal bowed and then motioned for the Princess ZiZI to follow him.

Sal smiled, things were finally working out for the better!


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Ziana actually got inside the palace gates, Ziana was exhausted. The palace guard had let her and Genie disguised as a giant blue bird with large silver feathers perched on her shoulder- into the main throne room, and were told to wait for the Sultan and the prince. The other parts of her “entourage” were told to put the gifts she brought for the prince on a table to the left and then wait outside in the corridor. 

“What’s taking them so long?” She whispered to Genie.

_Just say what I say and you will be fine._ She replied, ruffling her feathers softly in a voice that only Ziana could hear.

The doors to the right of the throne room opened and the Sultan, the prince, and a tall woman dressed in black emerged. The Sultan sat in the throne, while the prince and the woman sat in chairs beside him. Ziana could tell that the Sultan was trying to remain serious but could hardly contain his excitement. He kept looking back and forth between Prince Jenssin and her.

Prince Jen was wearing a long-sleeved black tunic, black pants, and dark leather riding boots. This was the first time she had seen him as the official prince of the kingdom. His hair which normally fell over his eyes had been pushed back to accommodate a silver circle on his head with a small sapphire in the center, and she caught a brief glance of the circular scar under his collarbone as he shifted slightly from side to side, then stood tall with his hands behind his back. His tunic had silver clasps that glinted softly in the chamber’s candlelight.

_Okay, introduce yourself. Repeat after me: I am Princess Zizi of Zibaba. I have come to ask for Prince Jenssin’s hand in marriage._

_“_ Repeat-after-me-I-am-Princess-ZiZi-of-Zibaba-I have-come-to- ask-for-Prince-Jenssin’s-hand-in-marriage” Ziana said so quickly that her words bunch all together in one long strand. 

And then she bowed again.

_Stop bowing!_

She bowed again.

_No, I said stop bowing!_

_“_ Sorry, could you repeat that?” The woman dressed in black said, putting her hands on top of her staff and sending Ziana a dark stare. Ziana felt a chill go up her spine and all of a sudden her mind drew a blank. She and Genie had gone over what she was going to say and do a million times. they had prepared very thoughaly for this meeting and suddenly she couldnt remember a thing.

“I am….I am Princess ZiZi, amorous she of Zibabwa. Heard your prince was _hot_ and that is why I dressed up all cute and decided to stop by. With elephants and other animals like my llamas.”

_What did I tell you about improvising? Stop! Stop!_

“Llamas?”

“Yes. Llamas. And the Lions. And elephants. And my cooks, with muffins. Tiny tiny little muffins.”

And then she bowed for the fourth time.

_For the love of all things gold, just stop talking._

There was a very long pause where no one said anything. Ziana looked up and saw that Prince Jenssin had that half crooked smile on his face again. At least _someone_ found this amusing. The Sultan was staring wide-eyed at her, apparently lost for words. The only person who did not seem stunned into silence was the woman with the snake staff. Ziana assumed that she was the Grand Sultan’s advisor.

The woman gave a forced smile, “And, What qualities does the Princess of Zimbabwe have that make her a match for our prince?” She asked. Ziana faltered again, why was this woman making her feel so nervous?

“Well, I am strong and have faced _all_ of the galloping hordes. And I am so so so beautiful.” She answered before Genie could say anything else.

_Smooth. Talk about the gifts now._

“GIFTS! We—I have brought gifts!” Zania said, wincing as her voice cracked again.

“Many gifts from around the world and my travels. Gold…and…sapphires….and muffins….”

“Muffins?”

“Yeah. Big muffins, small muffins even mini muffins in all flavors. Blueberry, strawberry, chocolate and plain muffins.”

_Stop talking about the muffins._

She smiled again, and once again the silence returned.

_I thought you said you had a connection with this guy? I definitely don’t see any sparks here. He hasn’t said a word yet. Talk to him!_

“Prince Jenssin, do you like…… spoons?” Ziana asked

The Prince gave her an incredulous look, “Spoons?”

“Well, I have some. Like the dish and the spoon you know….they danced on the table and there was a dog…” Ziana said, pointing to tan antique box filled with silver utensils.

“That is an impressive amount of silverware,” The Grand Sultan chimed in with a gracious smile on his face.

Once again there was an awkward stretch of silence.

“And you have spoons because…..”

“I think that I would make a good wife for you because I have all these spoons and that’s why you should marry me.” She faltered and then smiled again forcefully as he stared at her.

His eyes narrowed, “I see. Why exactly did you come here?”

The Grand Sultan shot Prince Jenssin a hard look.

“Jen, be nice.” he hissed quietly

“To ask for your hand in marriage.”

“Yeah, I know that, but why?”

“Why?”

“Yes. We’ve never met before. I certainly don’t know you or have heard of Zabibi. Why did you pick me?”

“Well, I uh…heardwhat happened to you with the Thieves of OlnemKarp and that you were ….sad so I thought I would stop by with my parade.”

He froze at the mention of the thieves, Ziana saw that his hands had started to shake and then he crossed his arms over his chest. The Sultan cast a worried glance at his son but remained in his throne.

“So you felt sorry for me? That’s why you are here?” He asked in a thin voice after several beats of silence.

“Yes! And also because of the marriage thing.”

“I am so happy that you and your pity parade decided to stop by. It really cheered me up, in fact, I don’t even remember why I was sad in the first place so thank you for that.” He said, and then he let out a high pitched laugh. Behind him, the Sultan frowned and then shook his head. Apparently, this wasn't going as well as he wanted it.

Ziana didn’t know what to do, so she started laughing too, and then she realized that he was laughing sarcastically and stopped.

“And it never occurred to you that I never wanted any of this? That hearing from hundreds of girls like you telling me about how beautiful and unique they are and how I should chose them as my bride is _not_ my idea of a good time?”

_Well, that’s not good. Don’t answer that._

“Who wouldn’t want to hear from hundreds of beautiful girls?”

“Would you?”

“Of course!”

_Great now he thinks that you are a lesbian_ Genie hissed.

“I see. Excuse me, I must go find some…… soup.” He said, and then he dismissed himself and walked out of the hall.

“For the spoons?” Ziana asked.

_Well, that just….that just went great. Good job, Zi. Next time would you just listen to me?_

The Grand Sultan gave her a forced smile, “. I am so sorry about that, I’m sure Prince Jenssin will warm up to you. He just needs to time to get used to the idea. Why don’t you stay here for the night and we can try this again in the morning..” The Sultan said and then he too stood up and gave her a bow. 

“I will have my servants show you to your quarters for the night.”

And then he too excused himself, walking quickly after Prince Jenssin. The only person left in the room now was the woman dressed in black.

“Welcome to the palace.” She said without smiling and then she too walked out of the room.

“That wasn’t that bad,” Ziana whispered to the Genie

_Honey, it wasn’t good._


	10. Chapter 10

As night fell, Ziana sunk down into a plush velvet couch that was in the enormous room that she had been led to. Carpet was floating around the room, her tassels dusting the high ceiling. Oki—returned to her normal self—slept moodily on the bed. She had not appreciated being turned into an elephant for the majority of the day. Genie was admiring herself in the mirror, changing her form from a blue spirit to a handmaiden. She twirled in a blue dress, then scrunched up her face, and her hair changed from blonde to black. 

“What am I going to do? That was a disaster! He walked out on me. He actually walked out.” She sighed, rubbing her hands against the soft fabric.

“Well, you didn’t exactly give him a reason to stay,” Genie replied, still looking at herself in the mirror.

“And he is so…so judgmental! No wonder I am like the 45th princess he has rejected!”

“If all the meetings went like yours then I see why. I am not going to lie to you. It was bad. I would have walked out on you too.”

“What am I going to do!”

“You could go to him yourself. Knock on his door and say _Hey Prince Jenssin it’s me Ziana from the marketplace remember? We ran away from the guards and had an awesome connection. I’m in love with you please marry me!”_ Genie said, turning into a blue version of Ziana and prancing around the room.

“That is….that is the last thing I am going to tell him. He has to marry a princess, remember? Not some dumb street rat.”

“And I not going to tell him that I _love_ him. We just met!”

They stared at each other.

“Honey, I have been with you for barely two days and 97% of our conversations have been about the Prince. You love him, admit it.” Genie said.

“Besides, he has girls all the time throwing themself at him. What makes me any different?”

“You actually love him.”

“But….but he was in love before and he was about to get married then she died. How am I supposed to compete with that? Oh, _stop it_ you know what I mean. He still mourns her, you saw how he was dressed. He told me that he isn’t ready to be married again. And the law says he has to be married by his 21st birthday. We don’t have enough time! How am I supposed to convince him that Princess ZiZi is the one he should marry?”

“You still have two wishes, you could make and wish and _poof_ that law could disappear.”

Ziana’s face lit up, “Now _that_ I could do. And then we could have all the time in the world to fall in love with each other.”

“Or you could tell him the truth, and he could change the law himself once he is the Sultan.”

”How could I do that? I mean, what would I even say to him? And what if he doesn’t like me for me?”

"Are you kidding me right now, what did I just say?”

“Use my second wish to make the law change?”

"Tell him...the TRUTH!”

“That’s the last thing I want to do."

“You should probably go talk to him tonight anyway because based on the last conversation you had with him, he probably thinks you are a crazy lesbian. A spoon obsessed lesbian.”

“You’re right about that. Genie, why is this so hard? I thought that once I was a princess, he would instantly fall in love with me.” Ziana said, now twirling her hair in her fingers.

"I made you look like a princess on the outside, but I didn't change anything on the inside. Princess ZiZi got you to the door, but _Ziana_ has the key to opening it.”

“So I should just fly on over there to his balcony and talk to him?”

“Yes! But like a normal person. None of that weird stuff you said earlier today. I don't know where that came from. Just be yourself.”

“Okay. Right. Gotta go talk to him.,” Ziana said, she turned and they long sleeve of her lavender dress knocked over a lamp. She winces as it crashed to the ground.

“Genie, one more thing. This outfit is beautiful but….”

“But you keep knocking stuff over with it. I told you a twirly dress was a lot to handle. Here, let's try this,”

She waved her hand, and the purple outfit disappeared and was replaced with a dark blue dress with long sleeves, and a sparkly overlay. On her head was a simple golden tiara that shined bright in the late evening light. Her hair was still long and curly, but the tiara held it back from her face.

“Still twirly, but a lot more manageable,” Genie said after a moment of inspecting her work.

“Thanks, Genie.”

She did one more practice twirl, and sighed with relief as nothing was knocked over. 

Genie smiled at her, “You know, I think I’ll come with you just in case you need my help.”

Then with a swirl of magic, she disappeared into the lamp. Ziana took the lamp and hooked it to her belt. She made sure that it was hidden under her cape and then she looked up at carpet.

“Alright, come on Carpet. Let’s go!” Ziana said, Carpet zoomed down from the ceiling and she hopped on. Carpet dropped her off on the prince's balcony and then hovered quietly underneath some bushes.

"Prince Jennsin?" Ziana called out. The balcony was richly decorated with exotic plants and cactuses. The prince was sitting at a patio table. He was wearing black linen pants and despite the balmy night air, a black long-sleeved tunic. His bare feet were propped up against the second chair. This was the most relaxed Ziana had seen him in the little time that she had known him.

"Who is it?" Jennsin asked, peering over the fronds

"It's me, uh... Princess ZiZi.” She said, and then she walked forward. He jumped in surprise when he saw her.

“You really do know how to get around.” He commented and Ziana suddenly wished she had been like a normal person and knocked on his bedroom door. 

“Some may call me a magic ghost…cat.” She said, flipping her newly acquired long hair and getting it caught in a cactus. She winced, _magic ghost cat? Who the hell was she? Who said that?_

She tried to pull her hair out of the cactus, but she pulled too hard and the entire thing fell to the ground with a loud crash. She winced as he jumped at the noise.

“I'm sorry. Normally I just don’t go around and break stuff,believe it or not, this is my good eye.” She said, pointing to her blind eye—the only thing that had been unaffected by Genie Magic.

Jennsin looked at her, and he narrowed his eyes.

”Wait. Do I know you? You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.”

Ziana faltered, he couldn’t learn the truth! If he did, he would think she was just another big fraud. 

“I haven’t been to any marketplaces recently.”

His face fell, “Oh. You remind me of someone I know….knew.”

There was an awkward silence.

“I just wanted to say that I am sorry, for that crazy entrance and ……everything that happened afterward.”

“Yeah, you know, I have been through a lot but that was definitely the most painful thing I had been forced to sit through.”

Ziana winced, but then when she looked up she saw that half crooked smile. Was he teasing her?

“Surely, it wasn’t _that_ bad?”

“Spoons?”

“Okay, it was bad.”

“Yeah.”

There was a beat of awkward silence. Ziana felt her face burning red. This wasn’t going well, the natural momentum of conversation that had happened at her home was gone. _Yeah, but then he knew you as Ziana. He doesn’t know Princess ZiZi, she didn’t save him from getting his hand chopped off._ She thought back to their conversation, what had she said to make him open up to her? She had shown him her view of the palace—which he did not appreciate—, then what? He had started talking about how he didn’t get out much anymore and that he didn’t want to get married, which didn’t do her any good because just three hours before she had stormed into the palace, and asked for his hand in marriage. He was still sitting down at the table, maybe if she sat with him, he would open up?

“May I sit?” She asked, pointing to the empty chair.

“Sure,” he said, but did not close his book. He was still on guard.

She sat down, and once again they were immersed in awkward silence. He crossed his arms over his chest, and she watched as his fingers lightly traced the embroidery of the fabric of his shirt on his forearm, then went up and touched the elephant pendant necklace he was wearing. 

“I have a necklace. I wear jewelry too!!” She said, her voice cracking a little.

“Yeah?”

“It’s a cat, see?” She said, pulling her necklace out from her dress and showing him.

“Neat.”

More silence.

“I know what you are thinking, and I am not a lesbian.” Ziana finally said.

“That’s good to hear. Thanks for telling me.”

“So um… My….my mother is forcing me to get married and she threw me out the door and said “Don't come back here without an engagement announcement!” So I gathered up my entourage and headed here but I did hear that you were looking for a bride but I didn’t hear it from the thieves I just heard about in by you know….word of mouth.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

“Well, I didn’t want to look like a flibbertigibbet in front of the Sultan.”

“After that long speech about spoons, I can assure you that _that_ s exactly what he thinks of you.”

“Sorry. Sorry. I'm not so good at um… the talking thing. I didn’t get out much, at home.”

“That’s okay. I understand about not getting out much. I don’t get out much either…. anymore.” He paused for a moment—just like he did in her room—and then his right hand reached over and squeezed his left forearm. Through the thin black linen, Ziana could see the triangle-shaped scars.

“I am also sorry I mentioned the thieves earlier. I know what they do…did… to people and its not….it’s not something to joke about. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was insensitive and I’m sorry.”

“How did you know about them?”

She tapped her on her own collarbone, “I saw…and well, I know what that means. Nobody should have to go through it. I'm sorry you had to lose her in that way. ”

He nodded, ”It’s alright.”

“Yeah.”

The silence descended upon them again.

“So um, shopping?” She asked after about a minute. She was a real _master_ at conversation.

“What?”

“You said you were at the marketplace, uh do you like it?”

“It’s okay, I guess. I don’t get out much.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The silence now was deafening, and Ziana was starting to panic just a little bit. What on earth was she doing here? He wasn’t opening up to her at all. Just as she thought all was lost, there was a low swishing sound and she heard jingles. Carpet must have gotten impatient waiting for her under the balcony.

Jennsin looked up towards the balcony, and that’s when carpet decided to make her entrance. She swooped up and did a twirl, knocking over several more cactus pots before landing upright. She made a little bow. Jenssin jumped up from the chair, taking a few steps away from where Carpet now stood.

“What….what is that?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s just Carpet. Uh, that’s my carpet. She does that thing where….you know….she flies. With magic.” Ziana answered.

Carpet gave her an angry swish of her tassels at her lame description.

“You have a magic carpet?”

“Yeah, you know that’s how I get around.”

He eyed the carpet with interest, and for a split second, she saw a flash of his smile. He made a gesture as if he wanted to touch Carpet, but then lowered his hand.

“It’s okay, she’s friendly,” Ziana said, reaching out with her own hand and petting the front of Carpet.

Jenssin took a hesitant step forward, “ She is incredible, I’ve never seen one before. I’ve read about them….,” he started, but then he paused, his right hand clenched his left forearm.

Ziana waited for a few seconds for him to finish his sentence, and when he stayed silent she prompted him in a gentle voice.

“You’ve read about them?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I do that. You must think I’m such a scatterbrain.”

“It’s alright, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I wasn’t like this before….before well…you know. I don’t know why….what was I talking about?” He asked, shaking his head.

“I think you speak very eloquently. You were saying that you have read about magic carpets,” she answered in the same soft gentle voice.

“I have—wait...what….never mind.” he said quickly, he was looking at her with a look of recognition. 

“I've only read about them in myths and legends. I had no idea that they were real. Your carpet—she—is amazing,” he finally finished looking at the carpet in awe.

Carpet swirled around Ziana playfully, and then flattered herself out as if to say _all aboard!_

_“_ Do you think….would you like to go for a ride?” Ziana asked, pointing to the carpet.

Jenssin looked surprised, “A ride?”

“Yeah, on the carpet….she is very…..punctual.”

“Punctual?”

“Fun to ride.”

Ziana quickly demonstrated by stepping up onto Carpet, who now floated just a few inches off the ground. 

“Climb aboard?”

Jenssin eyed the carpet with a sense of hesitation.

Ziana offered her hand to him, “Come on up. Do you trust me?”

His eyes flashed up at her hand, and he crossed his arms over his chest again. Ziana lowered her hand and gestured with a nod of her head.

He looked up at her, and then uncrossed his arms.

“Alright.” He said.

He stepped onto Carpet, wobbling a little bit as his feet left the white marble floor of the balcony and stepped onto the soft fabric of the carpet. She grabbed his wrist to steady him and he jerked back reflexively.

“Sorry,” they both said at the same time. 

Ziana let go, and then sat down cross-legged on the carpet. She patted the spot next to her. He sat down, mirroring her position. 

“Ready?” She asked.

He still looked a little unsure.

“You gotta trust me, it’s safe. I promise.”

She offered her hand again, and then to her great astonishment he took it. She gave it a gently squeeze.

“Are you ready, Prince Jenssin?” She asked.

He flashed her a dazzling smile and squeezed her hand back. Even though she was happy that he had taken her hand, she could feel that he was shaking underneath her grip. His other hand clenched the tassels that were hanging off the edge of the carpet so tightly that his knuckles were white. 

“I’ve never done this before.” He said.

“You are safe with me, Prince Jenssin.”

“Jen,”

“What?”

“You can call me Jen,” giving her another smile. His grip on her hand relaxed a bit. 

“Alright, Jen. Let’s go on a magic carpet ride.”

And then Carpet moved forward, and they glided into the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

The carpet soared over the palace and Jen watched as it grew smaller and smaller until it looked like one of his father’s small golden toys. The warm night breeze hit his face and he willed himself to stay in the present.

_Stay here. Don't go back. Stay here with her, you are safe._

He felt the darkness pulling at him though, the impossible knife of memory stabbing at him, pulling him away from the night air and the stars and the carpet, and then he felt the now familiar stab of pain as darkness and fire swiftly flashed before him in his mind’s eye. Immediately he tried to raise his right hand to press on the still burning triangle-shaped scars on his left forearm but his hand wouldn’t move. He looked down and saw that Princess ZiZi was still holding his hand. He watched as her inky colored tunic sparkled in the starlight and suddenly felt the darkness lessen it’s hold on him. He watched her as she swiftly directed the carpet to fly over the city, her face looked calm and serene as the moon cast its shadow over them. She looked so familiar, but he couldn’t quite place her. She was like someone that he had met in a dream. She could have easily been Ziana, but he knew that was impossible. Ziana had been executed by the guards. 

“Tell me, darling, have you ever seen anything so beautiful? It's a whole new world from up here,” The princess said, as the carpet swopped up and paused, revealing a birds-eye view of the city.

Jen looked at her, he was sure that he had heard Ziana’s voice. Was it her? It was impossible, but could it really be? He looked at her again, now that he was close to her he could see that one of her eyes was bright emerald green, and the other one was milky white. This confirmed it, this girl, this Princess ZiZi was Ziana, the girl from the market. She was the one that had helped him escape from that shop keeper, she was the one who had a cat named Oki. She was the first person since that terrible night who had talked to him like he was normal like he wasn't some fragile thing that could break any minute. Why was she hiding from him? They swooped among the pyramids, rivers, cities, and oceans. Finally, the carpet settled them down on the roof of a pagoda and they watched the fireworks in the distance as people celebrated down below, dancing around a fire.

"Isn't this all so magical,"Princess ZiZi asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"It really is. Don’t you think it's a shame that Oki is missing this though?” Jen asked, and then waited for her response..

“Nah, she doesn’t like fireworks...or flying," Ziana said and then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

“You are her! You are Ziana from the marketplace. Why didn’t you tell me?” Jen asked, pulling his hand out of hers. 

“Well, I um…you see, I was—,” she stumbled over her words and Jen saw a blush start to spread on her cheeks.

“Who are you? Tell me the truth.” Jen asked.

She took a deep breath, “I am Princess Zizi…..you see I arrived early to Agrubah to see the sights and sometimes.....sometimes I disguise myself as a commoner to really….really get a feel of the place I am visiting. But I really am a princess.”

“So when you showed me...where you lived….”

“That was my hotel. I like simple things. You know, palaces with their white marble it all gets so boring It did have a spectacular view, didn’t it?”

“And Oki?”

“She is really my cat, she’s back in my room you can meet her if you would like.”

“And what about the guards?”

“Oh, the guards?”

She burst out laughing, making him jump.

“The guards….oh good old Achmed, we go way back. They were just playing along....with me….it’s a game…we….play.”

“You mean Razoul?”

“What?”

“His name is Razoul….not Achmed.”

“Achmed is my nickname for him. He actually goes by both names. Pretty nice guy when he's not...you know…fake arresting princesses and I love escaping from dungeons”

“So it was all a game to you?”

There was a long, pregnant pause.

“Yeah. I’m kinda weird like that. But like I said, I am really a princess. Princess ZiZi of Zibabia.”

“But not the things I said when we were inside my hotel…..or that night in your room. That was genuine. I swear.”

“That makes sense.”

The awkward silence was coming back. They both stared at the fireworks for several minutes without saying anything. Jen felt slightly warmer towards Princess ZiZi, now that he knew she had been telling the truth. She was a little odd but in a charming sort of way. And she _had_ come all this way to ask him to marry her.

The princess yawned, and then stretched up her arms. The sleeves of her golden tunic fell down over her elbows and Jen saw an intricate tattoo of a cat on her forearm.

“That’s an interesting tattoo.” He commented, pointing at it. She smiled and then held it out for him to see.

“Thank you, this is Atcos, the goddess of protection. She is a black cat, and see here? Those are magnolia flowers surrounding her. They are my favorite flower.” She said, pointing to the black cat, and then to the flowers. 

She turned her arm back and forth, so the cat and the flowers shimmered in the light of the moon and the fireworks. He watched, and as she moved her arm he saw very faintly raised lines underneath the ink forming three triangles stacked on top of each other. The exact mirror image of the scars on his forearms. He felt his breath hitch, and his arms burned. Before he could stop himself he reached his hand forward and very gently traced over the middle triangle on her arm.

“You?” He whispered softly, looking up at her. He wanted to ask her a thousand more questions but his tongue had turned to stone in his mouth.

“Me.” Her voice was as soft as the wind. They stared at each other, body’s frozen but connected.

“You?” She asked

Before he let the fear stop him he pulled up his sleeve and showed her the dark red triangles that had been branded into his arm on that terrible night, after those _demons_ had taken everything from him.

She raised her hand gently brushed the middle triangle on his forearm and he felt himself start to flinch away from her touch but then he steadied himself and allowed her to touch him.

They stared at each other, something settling in between them. And suddenly the silence didn’t feel awkward anymore. Her fingers gently ran down his forearm until she touched his hand and he found that he did not want her to let go of him. He squeezed her hand gently.

“I thought I was the only one.” He whispered softly.

“You’re not alone.” She answered. A gust of warm wind blew through them and she shivered slightly. He reached and took her other hand in his. For a long time they sat like this, lost to their world around them, two broken souls fitting together for the first time. Finally, the elements caused them to shift slightly, and slowly start moving towards the carpet. Jen never let go of her hand as they silently sat down and started gliding back home through the night. Jen felt like his heart was ablaze with warm light, and he found that he really did not want to let go of the princess. All too soon though, they were back at the palace, and landing softly on the balcony floor.

“I should tell you, I’m a bit of a disaster right now. Do you think…do you think we could take thisslowly?” He asked her quietly.

"Of course,” she replied

“What happened to me was….” He started and winced as a vivid flash of a burning hot red triangle-shaped iron across his mind’s eye. He attempted to squeeze his forearm with his right hand but she was still holding it so he squeezed hers instead. It had nearly the same effect, the pressure of her hand kept him present as he allowed the memory to roll through him.

“They hurt me,” he whispered, and then he realized that she was the first person he had told about what happened when he realized that he _did_ want to talk about it, to release the guilt that had been building up inside his chest.

“It was my fault that she died. I wasn’t strong enough to fight them and they…..”

He stopped as his vision was clouded from memories of that night.

“I couldn’t stop them.” He finally whispered. 

“I'm so sorry that happened,” She said and then squeezed his hand lightly They sat there, neither of them wanting to get up. And then Jen felt an urge—an urge he hadn’t felt in a very long time— to kiss her. The carpet rumpled under him, and then gently pushed him towards her and he not so gracefully planted a kiss on her nose. She giggled softly, and then brushed her lips against his, soft as a feather.

“Ahem.” 

Jen started and looked around to see one of his servants cleaning off the patio table, there was a basket of naked cacti without their pots and another basket full of broken ceramic. He looked quite astonished that his prince has just arrived, kissing a girl, on the balcony riding a magic carpet.

Princess Zizi saw the servant, and this time her entire face blushed dark pink. She then started giggling again.

Jen stood up and then stepped off the carpet, keeping hold of Zizi's hand the entire time.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

“Goodnight, Jen.” She whispered.

“Goodnight, Princess Ziana.”

And then she was gone, swiftly as the wind. Jen stared after her and felt the embers of his heart glowing softly. He smiled, maybe, just maybe she was the princess he was going to say yes to. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ziana drifted slowly down from the balcony. Her eyes itched with tiredness but her heartfelt like singing. Had she finally gotten through to Jen? It was a relief that he had believed her lies about being a commoner, hopefully, that would be in the past and she would never have to talk about it again. She felt like she was making good progress with him, he had kissed her nose after all. 

She and Carpet drifted down, and Carpet gently glided over one of the large fountains in the palace garden. Zania felt totally at peace, and she gazed up at the sky through her long lashes. Finally, things were going right for——.

“Get her!”

Rough voices roused her from her euphoria as cold hands grabbed her, pulled her away from Carpet, and throwing her on the ground. Before she could get up, her arms were forced behind her back and her wrists bound tightly with coarse rope. Another guard had grabbed her legs and bound her ankles and knees together. Before she could cry for help, a gag was wrapped tightly around her face, stifling any noise she was about to make. She struggled fiercely against the grips of the guards and hoped beyond hope that someone would help her. 

Ziana looked around wildly and her heart sank she saw that the courtyard was empty. There was no one there to save her.

"I'm afraid you've worn out you're welcome here, Princess Gigibaba," a voice hissed. 

Ziana looked around and saw the Serpentress Savina emerging from the shadows like a curled up cobra ready to strike. She smiled venomously and Ziana had never felt more hatred for anyone on this earth.

Savina waved her hand careless at the guards, "Make sure she's never found.”

Ziana was then stuffed into a musty-smelling burlap back. She tried to scream through the gag but she could barely make a sound. She struggled wildly as they took her farther and farther away from the palace, from the first place where she ever felt like home. Suddenly, Ziana felt like she was free-falling, and then she was engulfed in cold, salty water.

Saltwater stung her eyes as Ziana struggled desperately to reach the lamp, but she was running out of air. She could see a thick red haze building up in front of her eyes and her lungs burned like fire. Her only hope was to get to the lamp, but the more she struggled, the weaker she became until finally, everything faded to black. As she sunk down to the sandy bottom of the sea, the lamp shifted in the light current. It brushed up gently against her fingertips and **_Sploosh!_** Genie materialized. 

"Never fails," she sighed, wearing a shower cap and holding a scrub brush.

"I get in the bath, and now there's a rub at my lamp. Hello? I’m a little busy here! This better be good, Zi—,”

She stopped short and her smile faded as she saw Ziana, unconscious at the ocean's bottom floor.

“Zi! Ziana! Girl, wake up!" Genie pleaded, grabbing Ziana. 

"You can't cheat on this one. I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Genie, I want you to save my life!' Got it?"

Ziana's head barely nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes!" 

Genie flew toward the surface with Ziana in her arms. She landed back to shore, settling Ziana down and bending over to her to see if she was breathing. With a snap of her fingers the ropes binding Ziana’s wrists and ankles disappeared and she quickly removed the gag from Ziana’s wet face.

Ziana gasped coughing and trembling as she sucked in the sweet night air."Don't scare me like that, please?" Genie said, hugging Ziana.

"Genie, I... thanks," Ziana spoke.

“Don't mention it, girl. But I have to tell you, I used your second wish to save your life.”

Ziana smiled and then embraced Genie in a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you for saving my life.”

Then she bolted upright.

“Genie! Come on, we have to warn Jen!!”

“Jen? You’re going by nicknames already?”

“ _Genie._ The Serpentress, Savinna, she triedto..to…to _murder_ me. We have to go warn them! I think she’s going to try to go for the thrown. We have to hurry.”

Ziana tried to stand up, but she wobbled and fell over again coughing up for seawater. 

“Hang on, girlfriend. Take a breath.”

“There no time, we——.” Ziana started, but then she broke out into coughing again. 

“We have to go, I gotcha ya. Come on.” 

Genie picked her up by her waist and they flew back to the palace.

“So, I take it you told him the truth?” Genie asked

“Well, kinda. He still thinks I’m a princess. Which is a good thing? We had kind of a rocky start—Carpet will tell you all about it—but then it was….it was wonderful.”

“Yeah? What did you do? Woosh him away on a magic carpet ride?”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I did. And guess what? He spoke to me! And then he touched me!”

“Touched you?”

Genie stopped mid-flight and produced a large doll out of thin air.

“Where did he touch you? You don’t have to say anything just point to the body part on the doll.” She said in a serious tone.

“No! No, it was nothing like _that_ Genie. He held my hand, and he didn’t flinch away from me.”

“Well that’s…that’s something. Good job, I guess?”

“ _Genie._ It was a good thing I think he’s finally…finally defrosting and it’s so good to see him smile. I think he’s finally accepting what happened to him. And now….now he can move on.”

Genie’s face softened and she smiled, “Good.”

“Now come on, Genie! We have to get back there before that snake of woman steals the thrown and destroys everything!”

They stopped long enough in her room for Genie to conjure up a sword. 

Genie handed it to her, “You go save him,”

“Arnt you coming with me?” Ziana asked, suddenly scared.

Genie shook her head, “I can’t risk Savina seeing me or the lamp. Once she realizes that you found the lamp she is going to try everything to get her hands on it. It is safer that I stay here.” Genie said gently, looking up at Ziana.

Ziana smiled, and then took the sword from Genie. She whistled and Carpet came to her. 

“You go save him, girlfriend!” Genie said, giving her the thumbs up, and then she disappeared into the lamp.

“I will.”

888

Back at the palace, Jenssin sat at the edge of his bed. His long fingers gently traced the black stripes on Raja’s head. For the first time, in a long time, he smiled as he remembered flying through the air with Princess ZiZi.

There was a loud knock on the door, and his little bubble of happiness broke.

“Come in.” He said, and he watched as his grandfather walked in with the Serprentress Savina and two members of the royal guard.

“Jennsin…,”

“What is all this? I have something to tell you, I think that——.”

“It had been decided that the Prince is unfit to become the next ruler of the Kingdom” His father interrupted in a slow monotone voice.

Jennsin’s smile faded. "Wait, what?" 

For the first time, he noticed that the Sultan's eyes looked glazed and far away. They seemed to be glowing red with some kind of mystical force.

“Serprentress Savina is to become the next Sultan, and the Prince shall be removed from his stature until he is deemed sane by the new high Sultan " the Sultan replied in the same monotone voice. 

“Grandfather, what are you doing? Why—-,”

“Seize him, and bring him down to the dungeons,” the Grand Sultan commanded, pointing at Jenssin. The two royal guards standing behind the Grand Sultan moved forward. One had a pair of manacles in his hands.

Jenssin stepped backward, he wasn’t about to let his own guard arrest him and take him down to the dungeons.

“Your majesty, please. This will be a lot easier if you comply.” The guard said, and Jenssin saw that his eyes were a blurry red as well.An instinct in his gut told him to run, and he attempted to bolt towards the balcony but the other guard grabbed his tunic and threw him to the ground.Dazed and slightly dizzy from the fall, Jen struggled as they pulled him up to his feet. One of the guards took the manacles and tightly secured them. Jen winced as he felt the cold metal of the cuffs bite at his wrists. They grabbed his arms and started, pulling him roughly forward towards the door.

Rajah stood up and let out a low growl. She stood up in front of Jenssin, her back arched and claws out.

“It’s okay, Rajah. I am okay.” He told her quietly, mainly for the sake of the guards. He knew they weren’t in the right mindset and—even though what they were doing was wrong—they did not deserve to be eaten by a tiger.

Then he turned his head towards his grandfather.

“I….I…grandf _ather_ why are you doing this?” He finally stuttered, struggling against the guards and looking between his father and the Serpentress.

“I have chosen a bride, I want to choose Princess ZiZi. Doesn’t that make you happy?”

“You are too late for that, Princess Zizi left," Savina said breezily.

“Left?”

“Yes. She stopped long enough to tell me that she has changed her mind and has no interest in marrying you. So we have decided to move forward with a new plan. Like I said before, desperate times are for desperate measures. Take him away.” Savina said with a casual wave of her hand. The guards started to push him roughly towards the door.

“Your grandfather has made his decision,”

"You better check that crystal ball again, Savina!" came a voice from behind. Jen turned around, and to his astonishment he saw the Princess stepping off her magic carpet into the room, brandishing a long sword in her hand. The carpet zoomed around the room and knocked the guard holding his arm off of his feet. This gave Jen the opportunity to stomp on the other guard’s foot. The guard yelped loudly and let go of Jen. He stepped away from them and walked towards Princess ZiZi. She was dripping wet, and her hair was plastered all over her face. Her clothes were ripped and she appeared to be shivering.

“What’s going on? Are you alright?”

"No thanks to her," Ziana said, pointing at Savina. "She tried to have me killed.”

Savina seemed unbelievably calm. Her eyes trailed the magic carpet for several moments before she answered.

"What ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness," Savina said. "She's obviously lying."

"Obviously...lying...," the Sultan repeated after her in the same, distant voice.

"I can tell you what’s happening, Savina has him under her spell,” Ziana said, and then she snatched the staff from Savina's hand. She smashed the snakehead on the ground floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces of gold and rubies.

Savina let out a shriek of outrage that made a shiver go up Jen's spine

Princess ZiZi walked over to the staff and picked it up. It was still smoking slightly, as she showed it to the Grand Sultan.

“Savina has deceived us all, she had you under her spell with this,” she said

The Sultan's eyes narrowed as he sputtered in confusion. "Wha-wha-what?! Savina? How could you?! Guards! Seize her and take her down to the dungeons at once!”

"This isn’tover yet, I will rule your Kingdom even if it is the last thing I do!” Savina screeched, and then she vanished in a cloud of red smoke, knocking everyone to the ground with a sudden blast of forceful magic

"Find her! Search everywhere!”

The guards that had been holding Jen stood up from the ground, their eyes suddenly blank. They looked around the room, confused.

“Jen? Why are you in chains? What is the meaning of this? Release my grandson at once,” his grandfather demanded, pointing a finger at Jen’s chained hands. One of the guards took a key from his belt and unlocked the manacles securing Jenssin’s wrists. As soon as he was free, Jen walked away from the guards rubbing the bruised skin on his wrists where the cuffs had cut into him.

“Jen…I am so sorry. She had complete control over me. I would never allow that to happen,” his grandfather said.

Jen nodded his head, but then he felt his hands start to shake again. If it hadn’t been for Princess ZiZi, he would be down in the dungeons right now. His grandfather put a hand on his arm and Jenssin flinched away from it and crossed his arms over his chest. 

He looked up and saw that Princess ZiZi had fallen to the floor, shivering in her wet clothes.

“Princess, are you okay?” He asked, walking away from his grandfather and kneeling down next to her.

“Not really, but that doesn’t matter now,” she said, and then she shivered slightly. Jen reached for a blanket on his bed and draped it over her. He reached and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him, her emerald eye twinkling.

“I think I’m okay now.”

He smiled at her, “Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if she had the guards take me to the dungeon”

“You're welcome. At least she is gone now.”

“Yes, and we can move forward. Princess ZiZi, I think I…..,” Jen started and then he paused for a moment, lost as flashes of memories appeared before him. There were several beats of silence.

“You were thinking….” He heard her voice gently, and it pulled him back to the present.

“That I would choose you to be my bride.” Jen finished, looking up at her.

Her smile broadened, “Yes. I think that's a wonderful choice.”

Jen offered her his hand, and she took it hers. She squeezed it tightly as he pulled her up to standing.

They both jumped as Jen’s grandfather walked over to them, a sudden smile spreading on his face. "So, it's true? My grandson finally has picked a bride?"

Then he turned to the Princess, “My dear Princess Zizi. I do apologize for the Serpentress. Who would have thought that she was so evil? Thank you for helping reveal the truth.”

“You're welcome,” Princess Zizi said with a smile.

“You two will be wed at once! We will have the coronation ceremony right afterward. And everything else will be happy, prosperous, and then you, Princess Zizi, will be his queen!"

"Queen? Really?" Ziana and for the first time that night, her smile faded a little bit.

Jen squeezed her hand. 

“Everything is going to be alright.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ziana walked into her room feeling like the happiest girl on earth. Jen had walked her to her room, holding her hand the entire way. She felt a little nervous about becoming a Queen but she knew that with the help of Genie she would be able to. Now all she had to do was convince Genie to give up her wish of freedom so that she could stay with Ziana at the palace. Deep down she knew she would be able to keep up the facade of Princess ZiZi by herself. The prince and the Grand Sultan could never find out that she was just a little girl from the streets.

“Genie I am so happy thank you—,” She started looking around her room. But Genie was nowhere to be seen.

“Genie? Genie where are you?”

Then she heard a low laugh. She turned around and that Serprentress Savina was standing in her room holding the lamp. 

“I know what you are, and I know what you are not. You are that little wrench I had arrested from the market the other night, the one whom I made descend into the Cave of Wonder. You are that little street filth, Ziana,” she sneered and her eyes flashed menacingly.

“The old woman, it was you?” She asked.

Savina just laughed in reply. Ziana felt fear shoot up her spine and realized that she was all alone with Savina. There was no one to help her.

“I should have seen through this illusion, that when a new princess arrived with a magic carpet and all the riches in the world that something was misgiven. You took my lamp, girl and now I have taken it back.”

“You! How did you—-,”

“Silence! The lamp is mine now!” Savina shouted, and then rubbed the lamp.

In a puff of smoke, Genie appeared. “Zi I know you are happy but a genie has got to get her beauty—" But her jaw dropped when she saw Savina 

"I don't think you're her...”

“No, Genie stop! Please!” Ziana shouted but was lifted off the ground and thrown into one of the bookshelves.

"I'm your master now!" Savina cried. "Genie, grant me my first wish: I wish to rule on high—as the Grand Sultan!”

There was a loud bang, and they were transported away from Ziana’s room and into the grand throne room of the palace.

Savina's wish was granted as clouds swirled over the palace. Ziana watched as the Grand Sultan and Jenssin were pulled from their rooms and into the throne room by an unseen force and threw them to the ground. 

“Savina! What is the meaning of this?” the Grand Sultan cried, staring in horror up at Savina.

Savina laughed as a cloud of magic engulfed her. when the cloud lifted, she was wearing the Grand Sultan's finest outfit

"That's _Sultan_ Savina to you now!" She cried out, pointing a finger at the former Grand Sultan.

“You must obey me now. I have found the magic Genie in the lamp and I am made my first wish to be the sole ruler of the kingdom.”

Ziana’s head was pounding as she tried to sit up. She needed to get the lamp back. She needed to fix this before it was too late.

"Savina, I order you to stop!" the Sultan cried.

"Ah, but there's a new order now – MY order, and finally, you will bow to me."

"We'll never bow to you! You will never be Sultan" Jennsin replied defiantly.

Savina paused as if realizing that just because she was Sultan it didn't mean that people would obey her instantly.”If you won't bow before a Sultan, then you will all cower before a sorceress!" 

Then, she whirled around to face Genie. 

"Genie, my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorceress in the world!"

Genie cast Ziana a sorrowful look before and then she pointed her finger at Savina.

“Your wish is my command.”

Red smoke swirled around Savina and then she stepped forward, in elegant long red robes and a new staff that was jet black and decorated heavily in emeralds.

“Now, bow before me!” Savina forced Jennsin and the Sultan to bow to their knees. Ziana tried to make a grab for the lamp but she was spotted by Savina.

Savina grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to standing.

“Look at what you have done, girl! Look what you have reduced your _precious_ prince to do!”

“ZiZi! Run, get out of here fast. You have no idea what she is capable of!” Jenssin shouted, struggling against the magic that forced him to the ground.

“My my my, has she not told you who is really is?” Savina asked, pulling Ziana forward.

“I afraid you have been betrayed by an imposter! Say hello to your precious Princess ZiZi – or should we say, Ziana! The abysmal little street rat!”

Savina snapped her fingers and the genie magic disguising Ziana disappeared. She fell to the ground wearing the prison uniformdress she had escaped in

Jenssin stared at her his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Jen, please. I wanted to tell you I really did but—.”

She was cut off by Savina grabbing her from the back of her dress and Ziana struggled against her. Savina raised her hand and struck her across the face. Ziana landed on the ground, her nose bleeding from the impact.

"No!” Jennsin gasped. "Leave her alone!”

Savina snapped her fingers, and a ribbon of gold metal wrapped itself over his mouth tying tightly and preventing him from saying anything else.

There was a hiss and Oki came running towards Savina. She waved her hand and Oki turned to jade stone, falling onto the floor.

“No! Oki!”

Savina turned, and in a mocking voice, she said, “Your lies were too good to last, my poor dear. No home, no family, and now no future.”

Ziana was staring at Jen as she fought for words to explain herself but he refused to look her in the eye.

“Jen—,

Savina raised her staff as she said, "I shall send you to ends of the earth, where even your fleas cannot find you! So long ex-princess ZiZi!”

She clapped her hands, and Ziana disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"At last! The kingdom is entirely mine! Let the reign of Serprentress Savina begin!” Savina shouted in victory as darkness covered the palace.

888

Jennsin watched helplessly as Ziana disappeared. He tried to sit up, but Savin’as magic still had a hold of him. He couldn’t move a muscle or say a word.

Savina turned around to them and smiled pleasantly.

“First, I think the previous Grand Sultan needs to go to a place that is more fitting towards his new stature.”

There was a bright flash, and Jenssin watched as his grandfather was secured in a large domed birdcage and there was a sharp click as the door locked shut.

“Secondly, I think the prince is finally done with his mourning, don’t you think Iago?” Savina crooned, looking from her parrot to Jenssin.

“No more drab dreary clothes.” Iago squawked with glee.

There was another flash of light, and the black tunic and pants he had been wearing disappeared. A few seconds later he was wearing a see-through golden vest and pearly white pants. Those were the _only_ things he was wearing. The scars on his collarbone and forearms were visible for the whole world to see. Immediately he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Now none of that, I want to see how handsome you really are.”

There was another flash, and his wrists and ankles were bound together with golden shackles. Another chain that was connected to the shackles on his wrists flew up to Savina’s handand she yanked on it forcing him to step forward.

“That’s better.” She said with a satisfied smile. 

He watched helplessly as the palace was turned from white marble to black onyx. The portraits of his mother and father disappeared and returned as portraits of Savina in compromising positions. Rajah, his once great and beautiful pet was turned into a jade statue, as were the remaining servants in the hall.

Savina let out a sigh and then walked over to the throne, pulling Jenssin along behind her. 

She spread out her dress and sat down in his father's throne.

"Now this Kingdom finally has a Sultan that is worth ruling."


	14. Chapter 14

Sal sat on the floor of the golden cage and shivered against the cold wind that was now whipping through the palace. He watched helplessly as Savina sat down on _his_ throne, and then pulled his grandson closer to her by the golden chain that tied his hands together.In the bright light, the scars on his arms and chest appeared even darker and Sal felt the familiar pang of guilt in his chest. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let her take control like that? 

He watched as Jen struggled silently against her, at least he was still putting up a fight. In a weird way, it was good to see him fighting for something. He had become so quiet and distant over the past few months. Sal remembered back to that horrible night when they had brought him home after killing the thieves. His arms were a bloody mess and he was shaking so hard the healer had to give him a sedative and then the weeks afterward it was like he wasn’t there. He was a ghost of his former self.

Savina crossed her legs and leaned back on the throne and Sal felt a surge of angry roll over him. He couldn’t let her do this!

“Well, now that I have your attention fully there is something I have to come clean about. It has been on my mind for ages, and now is it finally time that you knew.” Savina said, and then she patted the top of the Prince’s head.

Jen jerked his head away from her hand, and she in return yanked the chain hard, forcing him to move closer to her.

Sal gripped the bars with his hands and watched helplessly at the scene unfolding in front of him.

“I was the one who tipped off the Thieves of OlnemKarp to your location that night, and I paid them handsomely to make sure that neither of you made it home. But it seems that they liked to play with their food before they ate it. They were supposed to kill both of you, and then I could swoop in and marry your poor, childless grandfather. But then you survived and I had to change my plans.” She said, and she gave a low laugh.

“Good. For. You.” She said, tapping his nose lightly with her finger. Jen glared and then swiped angrily at her with a muffled yell. She pulled the chain. He lost his balance and fell to the floor next to her feet.

“No no, none of that now.”

Jen remained on the floor, “Good prince.”

Savina looked over to Sal, “But it’s all worked out for the better. Now I don’thave to marry such a _mewling quim_ of a Sultan.”

Sal glared at her through the bars, “It was you?”

Savina answered by laughing again, “It was all too easy. Now, I think I would like to see something that will amuse me.”

She snapped her fingers, and Sal felt the bars of the cage melt away from his hands. There was a slight pop, and he found himself dressed in a frilly gold and red jesters costume. Savina snapped her fingers again and he flew towards her. His arms went up and he started dancing, his arms and legging moving on their own accord. He helplessly twirled around the room as Savina laughed and clapped her hands. It seemed to last forever as he felt his joints pop and crack with the pressure of the movements.

“Look at your grandfather go, now _that_ is entertainment.” 

Sal was starting to become dizzy and he closed his eyes as his body continued to dance. Flashes of the past few months popped into his mind’s eye of Jen sitting motionless by the windowsill his arms covered in bandages and a bowl of uneaten soup in front of him. Of the door slamming in his face every time he tried to enter Jen’s room, Of Jasmine’s pale life less face burning during the burial ceremony. This was all because of Savina.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard the snap of her fingers and he collapsed to the ground, shaking and sweating. There was another snap, and he found himself back in the golden birdcage. He opened his eyes and glared at Savina. She was still sitting on his throne, and Jen sat on the ground next to her feet. His face was pale, and his eyes were blank. Sal knew enough by now to know that Jen wasn’t seeing any of this, he was trapped in the darkness of that night and _it was all because of Savina._ All the work he had done to pull his son away from the darkness, all the times he had sat motionless by his bed until finally _finally_ Jen had reached for him were gone. 

“I think I shall have some wine,” Savina said. She snapped her fingers and Sal watched as Jen was lifted off the floor to standing, a jug of red wine in his hand, and a golden glass in the other.

“Pour the wine.” She demanded, and when Jen remained motionless she yanked the chain. He flinched away from her, but then poured the wine.

"It just pains me to see you reduced to all this," Savina said to Jennsin, pulling him closer to her so she could accept the wine glass from him. 

"You should really be on the arms of the most powerful woman in the world."

Jen’s eyes flashed with anger and he threw the wine at her face with a muffled grunt.

Savina bolted up from the throne as she growled angrily. "I'll teach you some respect!" 

She raised her hand, about to strike him, and immediately Jen flinched away from her. Then she stopped mid-motion, and her face suddenly softened into asmile. She lowered her hand and then very slowly pulled a silky handkerchief out of her bosom and dabbed at her wet face. She smiled pleasantly at Jen, then reached up to touch his chin. He struggled against her, pulling at the chains.

“Maybe I am not taking the right approach to this. I can see now that you are never going to submit to me.”

She let go of him and he took a step backward away from her. Savina then reached with her free hand—the one not holding the golden chain—for the lamp sitting on its ruby studded pedestal. She gently traced one red fingernail over the intricate golden swirls and the Genie reappeared.

“Yes, master.” She said in a dull, monotone voice.

”Genie, I've decided to make my final wish: I wish for Prince Jennsin to fall desperately in love with me.”

She waved her hand, and the metal gag covering his mouth disappeared.

At this, Sal sprang to his feet and hit the top of the birdcage with his head. He pulled at the bars, desperate the be free.

“No! No please, no!” He shouted, but his cries landed on deaf ears.“Savina, please. We can make this work. You don’t have to wish, Jen will—-.”

But then he stopped, for he saw that the Genie had hesitated.

“Well you see, master, there are a few rules—-.”

“Silence! Do as I say, make my final wish!”

“I can not—-.”

But then the Genie stopped as Jen suddenly reached for Savina’s hand. He pulled her towards him and gently kissed the top of it. Savina smiled.

“That’s better.”

The Genie spun around and winked at Sal. She gave him a quick thumbs-up, but then turned around again before Savina could see her. 

Sal relaxed a little bit. For some reason, Genie had been unable to cast the last wish. Jen was playing along…but why would he do that? Sal watched as Savina turned his throne into a small love seat and they sat down together. And then Sal saw her, Princess ZiZi—no—Ziana sliding quietly down one of the long red drapes. She had somehow come back! And he let out a breath. They were saved!


	15. Chapter 15

Ziana perched from the rafters, trying to figure out what to do next. When she had been cast to the ends of the earth, Carpet had hitched a ride with her and saved her life. Carpet had flown her back to the palace with surprising speed. She quickly slid down the silk curtains and landed quietly on the floor. She needed to get a hold of the lamp, then Genie would be in her power again. She could see the lamp sitting on the pedestal next to the love seat.

Savina and Jenssin were sitting together on the throne, which was now a small love seat. Savina had removed the covering from Jenssin’s face but had kept the golden shackles that secured his ankles and wrists on.Jenssin was holding her hand, and talking to her in a low voice. Ziana knew it was an act, Genie magic couldn’t force people to fall in love with each other. 

“What else do you love about me?” Savina crooned in a soft voice, her attention fully fixed on the prince.

“You’re eyes are as dark as the night sky, shining with the silver beams of starlight. Your hair is soft as the finest silks,”

He reached up and touched one of the curls near her face, and Savina beamed with pleasure.

“….and you are so _twisted.”_ Jennsin’s voice floated quietly through the palace. Ziana had to admit, he was much better at improvising then she was. She heard the clink of the chains as he shifted towards her and watched as he gently placed a kiss on Savina’s red lips. Ziana took this opportunity to reach for the lamp, but Savina saw her out of the corner of her eye and stood up, throwing Jenssin away from her.

“You! How many times do I have to kill you!” She bellowed, and then blasted a fireball at Ziana. 

Ziana shrieked and scrambled backward, dropping the lamp on to the ground. She watched as Jenssin ran towards Savina and wrapped the chains around her neck. She faltered for only a second before throwing him aside. Savina pointed her staff at him and encased him in a large golden hourglass.

“I’m sorry, but dear prince but your time is up!” She sneered, as sand started pouring on to him. He banged on the glass, his shouting muffled.

Ziana guessed she had about ten minutes or so before the sand completely buried him. She had to think quickly. 

Savina screeched again, and a large number of swords fell around Ziana, barely missing her. She knew that she wasn’t going to win this through strength. Savina was the most powerful sorceress in the entire world. She knew she needed to think about it from a different angle.

“Is this all you can do? I can do this all day!” Ziana shouted at Savina as more swords rained down on her. 

Savina let out a low laugh, “Oh my dear, you have no idea what I am capable of.”

“Jenssin!” She heard the Grand Sultan shout, she turned around and saw that the sand was covering almost all of him. He was struggling to keep his head above the fine white sand and pounding with his fist on the glass.It was going so fast! 

"You think you could beat me while I am the most powerful sorceress on Earth!” Savina said as she conjured a fireball in each hand.

“Are you though?” Ziana asked

Savina paused, “Excuse me?” 

“Who made you a sorceress?” Ziana asked, an idea dawning on her.

“The Genie, I wished it and she turned me into a sorceress,” Savian said, rolling her eyes.

“Genie gave you your power and she can take it away."

"She serves _ME!_ " Savina protested.

"Just face it, Savina. You're still just second best! You will always be second!"

Savina thought for a moment. "Second?! Only second?! Her power really does exceed my own...but not for long!” Savina then whirled to face Genie, she grabbed the lamp and rubbed it. 

"Genie, I make my third wish: For my third and final wish, I wish to be – the most powerful being in the universe! More powerful than you!"

"Lot of gray area in that wish, but...," Genie shrugged. "Most powerful being in the universe, coming right up!”

As soon as Savina’s attention was turned away from her, Ziana grabbed one of the swords and ran towards the hourglass. The bottom half of the glass was nearly full of white sand. Jenssin was still alive, but barely able to breathe. She hit the glass hard with the hilt of the sword and it shattered, covering the throne room with sand and broken glass.

“Jen! Jen are you alright?” Ziana said, pulling him up out and away from the broken glass. He coughed up sand and struggled to sit up.“What….what are you wearing?” she asked, taking in the see-through golden vest and white silky pants.

"Savina decided to play dress-up while you were gone,” Jen replied in a hoarse voice, and then he coughed again. It was only then she realized that his hands were shaking. Quickly she pulled off her blue cloak and wrapped it around him. He tried to cross his arms, but the chains stopped him.

“I can get those off—-,” she started but was cut off by a large roar. They both looked up and saw that Savina had turned into a giant red Genie. 

“You! This time you are dead!” Savina shouted, and she attempted to create another fireball but was stopped when a large golden cuff wrapped around her wrist. A matching cuff locked on her other wrist and the fireball disappeared.

."What have you done to me?" she snarled.

"I didn't do anything," Ziana replied. "This was your wish, not mine. But you're forgetting something. A genie may have phenomenal cosmic powers"

"But an itty-bitty living space," Genie finished with a smile. "You see, a genie without a master goes back in their lamp."

Savina's legs were now a trail of smoke as it disappeared into the spout of a black lamp.

"No!" Savina screamed with anguish. "Nooooooo!"

With a dull _thump_ , Savina was sucked into her own lamp.

There was a low crackling sound, and everything that Savina had conjured up—the hourglass, the sofa, the birdcage, the swords, the manacles on Jenssin’s wrists, the Grand Sultan’s outfit, and Jenssin’s clothes disappeared and were restored to the way they were before. There was another snap, and Rajah leaped across the room, free from her jade prison. Oki followed happily behind her, meowing with joy. The room turned from black to white again, and a light breeze flew through the palace. 

As everything returned to normal, Genie grabbed the black lamp, "A couple of 10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill her out!" She then hurled the lamp, sending it far, far away.

Ziana turned to Jenssin who was staring down at his forearms and for the first time, she could see the dark scars on both of his forearms. She very gently put her hand on his arm and he looked up at her.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She said softly.“I heard what Savina said about what happened. What a terrible, terrible thing to do. I’’m so sorry that you had to go through that.”“I never understood why what happened to me happened. I tried my hardest to save her. I know I did now, and she would have wanted me to be happy.” he said in a quiet voice after a few beats of silence. Ziana then realized that he was talking about Jasmine.

“You deserve it, you know?”

“What?”

“To be happy.”

He nodded his head but didn’t say anything.

“So, this is the Prince Jenssin that everybody has been talking about. it’s nice to finally meet you. For real this time.” Genie said, walking over to where Jen and Ziana were sitting.Jen started at the sight of Genie, eyes wide as he stared at her.

“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you. See?” Genie said, banging the two golden cuffs that were on her wrist together.

Jenssin continued to stare at her, still unsure of what to think.

“I don’t think I have properly introduced you two. Jen, this is Genie,” Ziana said

Genie knelt down so she was at their eye level.

“It’s really nice to meet you, I’m sorry about….you know…al the evil stuff. I was trapped as much as you were.” Genie said softly.

Jenssin nodded his head but didn’t say anything.

“No one blames you, my dear.” A voice said from behind Genie, Ziana looked up to see the Grand Sultan walking towards them. He was once again properly dressed in his white Sultan robes. He adjusted his turban and then offered Ziana a hand up. She took it and—with incredible strength for a seventy-year-old man—he pulled her up. He squeezed her hand gently and then let go. He then offered his hand to Jenssin.

Jenssin took it without hesitating and the Grand Sultan pulled him up to standing and then embraced him.

“It is I who should be the one apologizing. Jen, I am so sorry about everything. all the things I said to you earlier and all of this pressure for you to chose another bride. I should have listened to you when you told me you weren’t ready. I am going to take a look at that law and make sure that it is changed. Can you forgive me?”

Jen did not pull away, instead, he hugged the Grand Sultan back.

“Of course, Papi.” Ziana heard him whisper softly.They embraced for a few more seconds and then stepped back from each other. The Grand Sultan looked at Ziana. She braced herself for the lecture she was sure she was going to get but instead he opened up his arms and hugged her.

“Thank you for saving my kingdom, Ziana.”

“You’re welcome. But, I have to tell you, I am not a—-,”

“I know.”

“And the Genie, she gave me all that other——,”

“I know.”

“ What Savina said was true I’m just a poor girl, a street rat with no home or family.”

“My dear, it doesn’t matter what you are. What matters is that you came back and you saved us. Thank you.”

They let go of each other. Ziana looked at Jen, and he smiled at her.

“I did mean it, you know.” He said

“What?”

“Earlier, when I said I chose you to marry.”

“You did?”

Then Jen offered his hand to her. She took it and smiled.

“Look’s like we are going to have a wedding after all,” the Grand Sultan said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Excellent! Well, what will it be? Romantic chic or rustic? And the flowers! Roses would be nice but what about magnolias? Girl this is going to be the wedding of the century!” Genie asked nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. Red and pink roses burst out of thin air all around them. 

Ziana laughed, “I think we have something more important to talk about.”

“And what’s that?”

“Your freedom.”

“What?”

“I promised, remember? I use my last wish to set you free.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Genie beamed at her, and then pulled the lamp out.

“Your wish is my command”

Ziana took the lamp in her hands, she rubbed it gently and said “Genie I wish for you to be free,”

There was a blast of light, and Genie was suddenly engulfed in magical energy. The cuffs on her wrists fell to the ground with a clatter and disappeared. When the light faded, Genie appeared again wearing a long white dress and looking as beautiful as ever.

“You did it?” she asked

“Yes!”

“Okay, okay, quick wish for something, ask me for anything….some spoons?”

“Okay…..I wish for some spoons,”

“Get it yourself?” Genie asked, wincing a little bit but then when nothing happened she threw her hands up in the air.

“You did it! I’m free! Thank you, thank you so much!”

She embraced both Ziana and Jenssin in a big hug.

“I wish you both all the happiness in the world,”she said, and then she smiled, for when a Genie makes a wish, it is bound to stay true for all eternity. With a swish of her long dress she rose up into the air,raining down showers of sparkling like, she rose higher and higher into the sky, and then she vanished.

Ziana wrapped her arms around Jenssin and he smiled at her. He gently wiped a wisp of hair out of her face then he leaned forward and kissed her.

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This was really fun for me to write and I am thinking of doing another gender-bend Disney story. Which one do you think I should do next?


End file.
